PPG Lagoon
by Derabenu
Summary: I have changed the title! The blue lagoon has a twist? What! Spoof. Old characters like Ms. Keane and Mojo included! In the victorian times ships were sailing constantly, but what happens when one catches on fire and sinks? Please take my Poll.
1. Tragedy! Our New Home

**_As you know I am currently writing a fanfic right now but, I just saw the movie Blue Lagoon, and I love that movie. Its so romantic. So while I was watching it I was thinking about writing a fanfic based on the movie. So this fanfic is some what like the movie but it has some twists. So really, its just a spoof of the Blue Lagoon. But with the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys!_**

The Victorian times were wonderful. A big ship sailed the ocean blue. It had many passengers on board. But on this boat, a tragic love story starts.

"Butch, please get down from there or you will fall and die!" Mojo said, rushing to his second eldest son, who was lying across bowsprit, trying to impress his best friend, Buttercup.

Mojo was very frightened and angry at his sons actions, he yelled at him until he obeyed and did what he was told to do.

"Please Butch, stop doing dumb death stunts. You are only being a bad role model for Buttercup." Mojo said as he helped Butch get back on the boat's surface.

Buttercup rolled her eyes .

"Please! Like If I would ever want to be like Butch!" Buttercup said in a taunting voice.

Butch looked at her and stuck out his tongue, and Buttercup stuck out her tongue back at him. The 2 started to fight.

"Stop! You kids are 10 years old, so start acting like it!" Mojo scolded. Buttercup and Butch stopped fighting, but gave each other angry glares.

"Butch, please apologize to Buttercup." Mojo said.

"Why should I? She should say sorry cause she started it!" Butch growled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Mojo groaned in exasperation. The Professor was walking by when he heard Buttercup arguing with Butch. He decided to help Mojo with the 2 children.

"Whats going on here Mojo?" The Professor asked.

"I'm trying to get these 2 to stop arguing by apologizing to each other, but they are not listening to me." Mojo said.

"Well, I will help you out Mojo, besides, Buttercup is my child." The Professor said. Mojo was thankful he had someone who has helping him. He finally managed to speak up.

"Butch, Buttercup, if you 2 don't stop arguing, then both of you will be grounded!" Mojo yelled in frustration.

Butch and Buttercup stopped instantly. Mojo felt proud that he was able to be firm with his son, as well as his friend, who was also his rival.

"Now, say sorry young man." Mojo said. He gave Butch 'the look'. Butch turned to face Buttercup, and scowled as he looked at Buttercup grumpy.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"You too young lady." The Professor said. Buttercup sighed grouchily

"Sorry" muttered Buttercup. Mojo and The Professor put pleased smiles on their faces.

"Good, both of you are free to go." The Professor said. Buttercup gave a loud 'humph!' and went her way, and Butch did the same, muttering something uder his breath.

Mojo and The Professor gave an exasperated sigh, and went to find the other children. The Professor spotted Bubbles. Sharing and taking bites of her cookie with her best friend Boomer. Both fathers smiled at the cute scene between their youngest children.

_'if only Butch and Buttercup behaved like this.' _both father's thought. They looked around and discovered that 2 of their children were not anywhere in sight. The Professor went up to Bubbles and asked, "Bubbles, do you know where Blossom is?" Professor asked.

"No, I havent seen her in quiet some time. Last time I saw her was she told me she was to do some studying." Bubbles replied, being honest.

"Okay Bubbles. I will look for her, im sure she cant be too far." The Professor said to Bubbles and himself.

Mojo went up to his son Boomer, and asked, "Boomer, have you seen Brick anywhere?" Mojo asked.

"No sorry dad, maybe he is studying with Blossom." Boomer said, not so sure. _hmm, I wonder were he could be? _Mojo thought.

"Okay Brick, here is another question. What is the name of the human head?" Ms. Keane asked to her young student.

Brick smiled, he knew what it was called by heart.

"That's a piece of cake! It's the skull" Brick said confidently.

"Very good, Brick!" Ms. Keane congratulated her best student. Ms. Keane was an English, and science teacher who was on the ship to teach the Powerpuff's and the Rowdyruff's. Ms. Keane knew them from a very small age, and was determined to teach them everything she knew. She taught them how to speak 3 languages (Spanish, French, and German), how to read and write, about life, and so many other things.

Both Brick and Blossom loved Ms. Keane, but to Brick, she was like a mother he always wanted. He constantly begged to hear more of Ms. Keane's teachings; he never got bored with them, and Ms. Keane loved to teach Brick. In her eyes, Brick was like the son she never had.

"You've certainly been studying a lot Brick; don't you ever get tired of it?" Ms. Keane asked, she was curious.

"No, I adore it! I am especially pleased that I have a wonderful, beautiful genius like you teaching me." Brick replied, smiling.

"And I am blessed to have such a splendid and handsome student like you to teach, Brick." Ms. Keane said, returning the smile.

"Of course, you are a wonderful student as well Blossom darling." Ms. Keane said to Blossom, hoping she didn't feel left out.

"Thank you Ms. Keane." Blossom said, smiling. Just at that moment, Mojo and The Professor came runing down the stairs that led to the classroom and let out a sigh of relief when they saw both of the children safe.

"I thought I would find you here Brick." Mojo said with a smile.

"Oh, hi Mojo, Ms. Keane was giving us a test on the human body." Brick said with excitement.

"Well that sounds…fun, Brick" Mojo said.

The Professor turned to his daughter, and said, "Blossom dear, could you come up with me to the room with your sisters, I have a lovely dress that I want you to try on please." Blossom wasn't in the mood to try on dresses, but then again she had to obey her dad, or the Professor.

"Alright, Professor, im coming. Don't finish the test without me Ms. Keane!" Blossom called out as she left with Professor to their room.

"Brick, don't spend all day in here got it?" Mojo said sternly.

"Can I at least stay for just one more hour Mojo? Im really enjoying this test, and anyways, we have to wait until Blossom comes back before we end it completely." Brick begged.

"That's fine Brick, but only one hour, and no more. Bye Brick, Bye Ms. Keane, I hope Brick doesn't push you too much!" Mojo chuckled as he headed out of the room.

"Don't worry Ms. Keane, I wont push you around, I promise." Brick said with a soft smile.

"I know you wont, but still, why do you want to waste your play time with a nerdy old woman like me?" Ms. Keane asked.

"Your not nerdy. Old, maybe, but nerdy, never!" Brick stated honestly. Ms. Keane laughed at Brick's honest statement. He couldn't lie about her age.

A few minutes later, Bricks head was filled with questions to asks Ms. Keane. "Ms. Keane, you know that study we did on puberty last week?" Brick asked.

"Yes Brick?" Ms. Keane asked.

"Well, not that I didn't understand what you saying, but, I was a little confused about what males go through when they get older. I mean, I was created, and I do have power's but, im not exactly human, you know." Brick pointed out.

"True but, I do think you'll go through it. You are a human, just because you have power's doesn't mean any changes, you will go through puberty like any other boy will go through." Ms. Keane said wisely.

"What will change when I go through it?" Brick asked.

"You'll grow taller, your voice will deepen, and your shoulders will become broader." Ms. Keane said.

"Will anything else happen Ms. Keane?" Brick asked, still wondering.

"Well there is one more thing that will happen." Ms. Keane said.

"What?" Brick asked excited to hear more. Right when Ms. Keane was about to tell Brick a scream rang from outside.

"What on earth was that?" Ms. Keane exclaimed.

Both Ms. Keane and Brick ran out of the room. They saw the crew and many people screaming. They both gasped; smoke and flames were burning from the ships kitchen and dining area. The ship was on fire! Mojo was runing around, trying ever so desperately to find Brick.

"Brick where are you! Brick! We have to get out here!" Mojo yelled, fear in his voice.

"What happened Mojo?" Brick shouted.

"No time for questions! Head over to the life boats, you and Ms. Keane. Your brothers and the girls are waiting with The Professor." Mojo commanded.

"I'm going to help the other people and crew, Ms. Keane make sure Brick gets on the right life boat safely." Mojo said.

"I'll protect Brick with my life sir!" Ms. Keane said.

"It's Mojo. Go! Go!" Mojo yelled as he ran in the opposite direction to help the crew. Ms. Keane grabbed Brick's hand and lead him to the life boat. They were dodging flames and burning wood that fell to the floor on their way. Ms. Keane finally reached the life boat, her and Brick unharmed.

"Brick! Thank goodness your alright and safe!" Blossom exclaimed while throwing her arms around Brick.

"I'm fine Blossom." Brick said, returning Blossom's hug.

Once they both got out of their embrace, both Professor and Ms. Keane helped to load the children into the boat. Boomer, who was not one the boat yet, spotted Mojo trying to help a man, but suddenly, a load of debris and rubble collapsed in front of Mojo. Mojo screamed in pain.

"Dad!" Boomer screamed as he ran to his father.

"Boomer come back!" Butch and Brick yelled.

Boomer ignored their yells and rushed to Mojo's side, trying ever so hard to lift all the rubble and debris that was ont top of Mojo.

"Boomer?" Mojo murmured.

"Dad! Please tell me you're okay!" Boomer asked, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"I cant move any of my bones. I don't know Boomer." Mojo said, his voice barley able to be heard.

"Dad, I know you told me to stay with my brothers but, I cant dare to see you die like this." Boomer whimpered.

"Even if I do die Boomer, I want you to know that you boys are my everything, and I love you and your brothers. I'll always be with you; I will watch over you from heaven, now please Boomer, don't risk your young life for an old monkey like me, keep living your life, don't ever let it go." Mojo said to his son, he gave him a weak smile, and held him tight in a hug while he cried into his shoulder.

Boomer felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see who it was. It was The Professor. "Boomer? What on earth are you still doing on the boat? Get back to your brother's and the girls were you are safe young man!" Professor yelled over the screams and falling wood.

"No! I am not leaving my daddy! Never!" Boomer yelled at The Professor.

Boomer always had manners and never dared yell at an adult, but for the moment, he didn't care at all. His dad was dieing, and he wasn't going to let him die alone like this.

"Boomer! Go to the boat! I will stay here with Mojo! The last thing he wants is for you to risk your life and die with him! So go! Now Boomer!" The Professor screamed.

Boomer nodded and ran headed for the boat.

"Hurry Boomer!" Bubbles screamed. Boomer ran as fast as he could.

"Watch out!" Butch yelled as burning wood fell right in front of Boomer. He jumped over it and ran even faster. He finally jumped in the life boat and gasped for air.

"What the heck were you thinking Boomer?" Buttercup yelled angrily. "You could have gotten your self killed! And now, The Professor is out there in flames and it's all your fault!" Buttercup yelled louder and more angry at Boomer.

"Don't yell at my brother! Ever!" Butch yelled at Buttercup in Boomer's defense louder, while Boomer cried into his shirt.

"Yeah! Leave Boomer alone Buttercup! He was just trying to help his father!" Bubbles snapped.

All six children and Ms. Keane watched with horror and fear as The Professor struggled to help Mojo to his feet. They called out for him to hurry, not letting go of the rope that the life boat was attached to. More debris fell, and fire caught on the rope. It burnt the rope, and it snapped off completely. They all screamed out in fear that the boat would break and sink. But to their surprise it made a huge splash and landed beautifully. Ms. Keane thought fast and grabbed the oars and rowed away from the ship, avoiding rubble and debris.

"Why are we rowing away? We cant just leave Mojo and Professor to die!" Butch yelled

"There is more than one life boat Butch! They might escape on another boat!" Brick yelled, but reminded him.

Butch quickly looked at all the other life boats, but didn't see Mojo or Professor on any of them. He still looked franticly. Then a loud _crack! _came and the ship broke in two, and prove of Professor and Mojo alive, hadent been shown. Boomer watched, and burst into tears before it sunk to the ocean floor. Unable to watch such horror, Blossom held her sisters as they all cried into her shoulders, they held each other close. Brick and Butch tried to stay strong, but it wasn't long before Butch was crying his eyes out, and Brick had tears streaming down his face. Ms. Keane was crying as well, she prayed for Professor and Mojo to be alright.

'_Lord, please accept Mojo and The Professor in your light, and protect them with everything. I hope to join them someday, but for now, bless my heart and these children so that I can protect them. Lord, Jesus you are the most powerful of beings. Give life for the children, for their parents lives, have now ended. Amen.'_

It was soon night, and the children grew tired, and fell asleep on top of each other. Ms. Keane looked over the sleeping children. She wished for them to find land soon. She soon fell asleep. Ms. Keane woke up early, she saw the ocean all around them, and knew it wasn't a dream. She saw from a distance….land….land!

"Kids! Wake up please! Wake up!" Ms. Keane shouted with joy. The children quickly got up. They saw land.

"Land! Yes finally!" Buttercup yelled happily.

"Help me row the boat please children!" Ms. Keane said. They all rowed the boat. When they got there, Buttercup jumped off the boat. She felt the soft sand underneath her feet.

"Sand!" she yelled. She fell on the sand and started kissing the land.

"Haha! Look at your face!" Butch teased. Buttercup shot him a death glare.

"Children, don't fight. We need to find water, before we die of dehydration." Ms. Keane said.

"Why? There is water all around us! Either you cant see it, or your blind!" Butch yelled.

"Butch! Your either retarted or stupid, im going with stupid. If we drink the ocean water, it has salt which will make us more thirsty!" Brick yelled back.

Butch only mocked his words.

***This Chapter has been edited 8/27/10***


	2. The Search for Water RIP

"Brick, Blossom, you two come with me. Butch and Buttercup, you two look together and bubbles and Boomer, do the same." Ms. Keane said. Butch looked at Buttercup with a dirty looks. She happily returned the nasty look. Butch rolled his eyes, and just went in his direction. "hey! You wait up for me!" Buttercup called out. They all searched for water, high and low. "Ms. Keane! Ms. Keane! I found water!" Bubbles squealed with excitement. Ms. Keane followed Bubbles to a little lake. All the children were splashing water, and drinking it really fast. Butch did some exploring, and found a funny looking rock. "hey! Look at this rock!" Butch said. Everyone looked at the 'rock' he found. Ms. Keane and the girls and Boomer let out a scream of fright. For the 'rock' Butch had found, was actually a human skull. "what's wrong?" Butch asked confused.

"Butch! Get that thing away from me!" Blossom shook in fear of the skull. Brick looked up at the 'rock', and let out a scream when he saw the skull in Butch's hand. "Butch, put that down please. Please!" Brick yelled, losing his patience. "jeez Brick. Scared of a rock? And don't yell at me." Butch said while putting down the 'rock'. "yes Brick. Please don't yell at your brother." Ms. Keane said. "I'm sorry Ms. Keane, I just lost my cool." Brick said. Butch raised his eyebrow, "you? Lost your cool? Oh please! Like if you have any cool!" Butch said. "it was a figure of speech Butch." Brick said, barley keeping from screaming or punching him. "Boys, please! That is enough water for now, lets get out of here and find somewhere to start shelter." Ms. Keane said. Ms. Keane was getting out of the small lake, but was horrified when he saw Bubbles picking black berries and sticking them into her mouth.

"Bubbles! Spit those out right now!" Ms. Keane yelled. Bubbles spit them out and began to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't know Ms. Keane." Bubbles said, crying and blushing from embarrassment. "it's okay Bubbles, you didn't mean to. Just promise me you wont eat those again. Those berries are very bad. They make you sleep and you never wake up. They are never wake up berries." Ms. Keane said, as she comforted Bubbles. "kids, I think we should leave her now. Something about this place give my the chills." Ms. Keane said.

Boomer went to comfort Bubbles, and tell her it was alright. They all walked away from the lake, thankful they were able to find water. But very frightened of the unpleasantness they found by the lake. They continued walking, then Blossom wanted to ask a question that she felt needed to be answered. "Ms. Keane, were do babies come from?" Blossom asked, waiting patiently for an answer. Before Ms. Keane was about to answer, Butch cut her off. "your so stupid Blossom! You should have asked me first! I know the answer." Butch said. Brick rolled his eyes, he didn't believe Butch knew the answer. "sure you do!" Brick said sarcastically. "hey! I do know Brick!" Butch said. "okay then, where do they come from?" Brick asked, waiting for Butch to answer the question incorrectly and make a fool of himself. "they come from the sky!" Butch answered abruptly. "Butch, that is pure nonsense. It is scientifically impossible for anyone to be born from the sky." Ms. Keane informed. "exactly Butch!" Brick responded a matter-of-factly. "oh shut your pie hole!" Butch growled.

_______

The months went by, and the ruff's and puff's began to grow. They had made the island their home. Ms. Keane taught them how to survive very well. She told them about what kinds of foods the kids should eat, how to climg trees, to collect fruit, how to swim, and how to build shelters. She tried her best to tech all 3 boys how to make spears, using sharp rocks and sticks, and also how to use them to catch fish. Ms. Keane taught the girls to use their hands to pick up fish. Buttercup hated picking up smelly rotten fish, but she had to in order to survive.

Since Brick was Ms. Keane's smartest and most trusted student, she gave him the job of being the doctor of the island. She taught him all the different kinds of plants he could use to smash and make various kinds of medicine. She also taught him which plants to use for each kind of sickness, and how to treat them. Brick was so excited to have this job, he truly believed that this is how Ms. Keane trusted him greatly. Ms. Keane was also very proud to have Brick as the doctor.

Ms. Keane was a very good teacher and parental model for all six children. She also could be very strict. She scold them when the did wrong, and punished them for their misbehaving actions. One day, Ms. Keane was outside, and noticed Butch swimming in the ocean. In the nude! "Butch! What on earth do you think your doing young man!" Ms. Keane screamed out to Butch. "I'm swimming Ms. Keane, what else does it look like?!?" Butch said, not knowing he was doing anything wrong. "Butch! It is not appropriate to swim or run around without clothes on, Butch. Especially when there are girls around, so swim in the nude when no one is around!" Ms. Keane yelled as Butch came out of the water, putting on his clothes.

"but I cant swim in my clothes Ms. Keane! Besides, they are really thick and hot and they make me sweat in this heat, and I don't want to wear them when its hot out here." Butch complained. Ms. Keane helped Butch put on his shirt and pants. She agreed strongly with Butch about the heat and sweat. So later on she made loin clothes for the children to wear out of here old clothes. The boys wore them around there waists, and were shirtless. The girls wore them around there waist as well, but wore tube-tops. They wore them all the time, they only took them off at night. They strongly disliked wearing them, they were embarrassing. But they were comfortable, and they were happy they had clothes.

Together, they were all a very happy family!

__________

It had been 9 years now since the boat sunk. Brick was now 15 and going through puberty, Butch was 14 and also experiencing changes in his body, and Boomer was 13, and started his changes fast. The boys noticed their voices changing, and they were growing muscles. They were also growing hair in some areas. And they were growing in all sorts of areas.

Blossom was now 15, and having rapid changes all around her. Buttercup was 14 and going through the same, but a little slower. Bubbles was 13, and started her puberty at an early start. The girls had realized their voices becoming more woman like but still feminine. They also noticed that their chests were growing, and they were developing breasts. They still had clear skin, and their hair was always silky smooth.

Ms. Keane was also growing. But she was already done with her puberty. She was just growing old. She got some gray hairs, and some wrinkles. She was still a beautiful woman and mother to the kids, or should I say, teens. One morning, Ms. Keane woke up really early. The kids were all still asleep, so she didn't want to wake them from their slumber. She went outside, doing her regular routine. Pick fruit, and catch fish for breakfast. Ms. Keane had already done that, but the kids were still asleep, so she decided to go explore for a little. Ms. Keane then remembered she didn't get wood for a fire, so she looked around the island, but found none. She didn't want to chop down a tree, she wanted the wood already on the ground. She still hadn't found anything, so she took the boat to go to the other island and search there.

____

About a half an hour passed, and Ms. Keane dragged the boat to shore. She grabbed the rope, and tied it to a nearby rock. Then she went to find wood. She spent almost an hour looking for wood. She found plenty, and then decided to head back. She was deep in the forest, so it took her a while to get back to the boat. She was proud of herself for finding do much wood. She kept walking, then, she stopped in the middle of her track.

She dropped all her wood, terrified of what she saw. No words could come out of the horrified Ms. Keane, but she soon managed to gasp out words. "oh lord! Please help us!" Ms. Keane said.

____

Meanwhile, all the teens were wide awake. They were surprised to find fruit and fish outside, but couldn't find Ms. Keane. "where is Ms. Keane Brick?" Blossom asked, a bit scared of her disappearance. "she is probably out chopping firewood, she always does that every morning. No need to be afraid." Brick said as he comforted Blossom. "yeah but, she had never stayed out for so long like this before," Blossom said. "what if something happened to her?" Blossom said, now more worried. Brick was just as scared and worried as the other's were, but he didn't show it, he felt he had to stay strong for all of them. Finally they spotted Ms. Keane in the distance, rowing towards shore with some wood in the boat.

The all ran towards her, thankful that she was still alive. "oh Ms. Keane! We were so scared something horrible must have happened to you!" Blossom exclaimed as she helped Ms. Keane off of the boat. "yeah! We thought big foot had gotten you and eaten you all up!" Butch joked as he got some wood. "b-b-big foot?" Boomer asked, frightened. "oh ignore the doofus Boomer. He's only saying complete nonsense." Buttercup growled in annoyance. Butch gave her a very cold glare, and she returned him with a mocking smile.

Ms. Keane was too shocked to notice the 2 bickering teens. Blossom noticed Ms. Keane and became very worried. "Ms. Keane, are you okay?" Blossom with concern. "what? Oh yes dear, im fine Blossom honey." Ms. Keane replied, very uneasy, then snapping out of her daze. "you don't look fine. You seem like you saw a ghost." Bubbles mentioned, with her sweet worried voice. "I'll be fine sweetie, Brick may I please talk to you alone?" Ms. Keane said. "of course Ms. Keane, its fine." Brick said, following Ms. Keane into the shelter. Brick had noticed the fear on Ms. Keane's face. "Ms. Keane, is something bothering you? You look very stressed." Brick asked, worried about her. Ms. Keane took a deep breath, and began to talk.

"it's too terrifying and horrible to talk about, but I will tell you something." Ms. Keane said. "what is it Ms. Keane?" Brick asked, stepping closer to hear. "its more like a warning Brick, promise me that you and your brother's and the girls, will never ever, go to the other island." Ms. Keane said strictly. Brick gulped, then nodded slowly. "there is a very bad evil over there Brick, and I want you to promise me, you will never go there, alright?!" Ms. Keane warned him sternly. "I promise Ms. Keane." Brick said, honest. "thank you Brick." Ms Keane said.

____

2 days later, Ms. Keane had gotten very ill. She was outside repairing the shelter in the rain, and caught pneumonia. Brick tried his best to help Ms. Keane get better. He rapped her tightly in blankets, he gave her warm soup, he wiped the sweat from her forehead with a damp cloth. Bubbles and Boomer helped by cooking soup, for Ms. Keane. They used spices they found, and healthy leaves. They worked together, but unfortunately, Ms. Keane wasn't getting any better. Instead, she got worse.

One night, Ms. Keane noticed she was getting weaker and sicker as the days went by. She had to do something very important before her time came. "Brick, could I speak to you alone please?" Ms. Keane motioned for the others to leave, which they respected and left. Brick was alone with Ms. Keane, and she was coughing up a storm, and barley managed to speak. "Brick, do you remember what I told you when we were discussing the staged and ways of life?" Ms. Keane asked. "yes, you told me everything. You told me when a baby has been born, it's the beginning of new life, and when someone dies….it's the end of our journey." Brick said sensibly. "that's right Brick dear. I am asking you this because, I am afraid it is my time to enter the lords light. I am dieing Brick." Ms. Keane said, tears running down her cheeks.

As soon as Brick understood what Ms. Keane was saying, he broke down. "no, Ms. Keane, you cant be dieing." Brick said, tears also running down. "as much as it hurts and breaks my heart Brick, I need you to understand and face the truth; I am dieing." Ms. Keane said, sorrowfully. Brick tried to suck up and stay strong, but this was Ms. Keane, his teacher, his…mother. He loved her, for she was his mother, and no one could ever be a mother to him like she was. Ms. Keane hugged Brick, "shh, its okay Brick. Its going to be alright." Ms. Keane said, trying to reassure him. "No! it not going to be okay! I have already lost a parent, my father! And I am not going to just sit here and watch my mother die!" Brick sobbed. "Brick please don't make this any harder than it is already honey." Ms. Keane pleaded, gently.

"I cant Ms. Keane! I still have much to learn from you an I need you to stay and help me look after my family…mother please don't die…please." Brick cried uncontrollably. Ms. Keane smiled at Brick, she felt so proud of him, she felt proud of her beloved son. "you don't need to learn Brick. You are one of the brightest minds I have seen in my life, I am proud of you son, my darling boy." Ms. Keane gave him a big hug, which Brick returned eagerly. "please mother don't leave me here, please!" Brick pleaded through his tears. "I will always be with you Brick, I wont ever you leave you. I will be watching over you from heaven, along with Mojo and Professor. You must understand that I am in a lot of pain, Brick. I'm too old to make it through this sickness on my strength alone. I need you to be strong for me Brick. Can you do that for me?" Ms. Keane asked gently. Brick sniffed and nodded, he wasn't able to speak at the moment from crying. "that's my boy honey! Take care of your brother's for me, comfort Boomer when he feels sad or scared, and make sure Butch doesn't get into too much trouble now." Ms. Keane said. Brick laughed at this, he knew his younger brother would always be a trouble maker and a stupid kid.

"look after the darling girls too, and especially, take care of Blossom." Ms. Keane said, smiling. "I promise to do all those things mom, but why do I need to watch over and take care of Blossom more than the other girls? Sure she is my best friend but….I just don't get it, mom." Brick said, feeling his mother knew something about Blossom that he didn't know. Ms. Keane smiled and laid her head gently against the floor of the shelter.

"you will someday sweetie…" Ms. Keane said. With that, Ms. Keane closed her eyes, and her head fell to the side. Brick realized his mother was dead. He sobbed into his mother, his teacher, his angel's shoulder.

___

The next day, the ruff's and puff's had a funeral for Ms. Keane. After laying her body to rest, they put flowers and belonging of Ms. Keane on her grave. They all said a few words for her, but no one's words were as pure and honest as Brick's.

"Ms. Keane was my mother, and my teacher. If Mojo wasn't around, I would always go to her for advice, or comfort. These last few years without Mojo around, were hard for me, but I continued with my life. I wouldn't have it if wasn't for Ms. Keane. Thanks to her wisdom, love and kindness, got all of us through the horrible loss that happened to our parents, and I am sure that we are all grateful for it but…I am incredibly grateful. Ms. Keane, if your watching me from god's light, up above in heaven right now, I want you to know that I love you, and thank you for being in my life….Mom."

The speech Brick made was so touching and sad, made Butch tear up and began to cry. Blossom could see Brick was just barley managing not to break down crying, she slowly walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "you don't have to hold it in Brick. You can cry if you want to." Blossom whispered. Brick broke down in tears, and Blossom held him tight in a hug to comfort him. Butch didn't dare tease Brick, he knew this moment was much herder on him than anyone else here.

After the funeral for Ms. Keane, they all gathered up more flowers, and threw them out in the ocean. A small funeral was also done for Mojo and Professor. At both funeral's not a single eye was dry. It was hard to say good-bye to their loved ones. An hour later, the little group huddled together in the shelter, wondering what they should do now that Ms. Keane was dead. "I say we move to the other side of the island! No way am I sleeping and living around a dead body!" Butch exclaimed impulsively.

"no Butch! I promised Mom we wouldn't go there." Brick said stubbornly. "well, Ms. Keane isn't here!" Butch growled. Brick lunged at Butch, But Buttercup jumped and got the way. "Brick! don't you dare hurt Butch!" Buttercup yelled in Butch's defense. "oh my gosh! Your defending Butch, that's new!" Brick said angrily. "im not defending him Brick! I don't want to see you 2 get into a fight and end up beating each other!" Buttercup snapped defensively. "well, if Brick boy over here wants a fight, ill give him a fight, and don't try and stop me Buttercup!" Butch yelled. He was about to attack Brick but Buttercup pulled him back, while Blossom pulled Brick back.

"stop it! Both of you just stop! This is getting ridiculous! You both are acting stubborn and naughty!" Bubbles scolded both of them. Both boys sighed and hung there heads in embarrassment. "sorry." Brick and Butch said at the same time. "look Brick, I know you made a promise but you must see that the rest of us don't feel very comfortable being here now since Ms. Keane is dead." Bubbles said, softly.

_**Im sorry guys but I have to end it here! Im very very sorry but my parents are here and i have company, I will make a long chapter tomorrow again! My apology, please review, i want to know if i am doing good so far. and please give me some tips if you feel that i am not doing a very good job. thank you!**_


	3. Strange Feelings! NOTE

_**(A/N: please when you are done reading, please read the note at the bottom, it has some info that is important. Please read on!)**_

Brick listened to Bubbles. He didn't want to break that promise Ms. Keane and him made. "Bubbles! Mother told me that there is evil over on the other side of the island. It is not safe over there!" Brick exclaimed, warning her. Blossom decided to add some optimism to this argument. "evil may be powerful Brick. But God is even more powerful. He will watch over us, if we just believe, he will protect us." Blossom said reassuringly. Brick toke a deep sigh and thought for a moment. He knew that Blossom was right, but still, he made a promise to Ms. Keane/ Mother. Still, all of the others wanted to move to the other side of the island, and it was five against one. Of course, he couldn't stay on this side all by himself, so maybe he should put more trust into God to protect him and the others, and break just one promise he made to his Mother.

"fine! We will pack our things and leave first thing in the morning." Brick said, stomping away.

____

The next day, the ruff's and puff's packed their belongings into the life boat, and Brick grabbed the oars and rode all of them to the other side of the island, hoping nothing bad would happen to them while they were there.

One their way, Boomer started talking, trying to gather up a conversation. "so, I am pretty sure we can survive. I mean, we do have powers." Boomer said. "yes but, Ms. Keane never taught us how to properly use them Boomer." Blossom said. Boomer rolled his eyes at her and just ignored her.

_____

Some months passed since Ms. Keane's death, and no one saw not one sign of evil on the other side of the island. Life had changed since they were no longer adults around anymore. Even the ruff's and puff's changed themselves. Puberty was still taking part, and it was a confusing and painful time for them. It soon began to slow down as they got older. It was now obvious they were no longer children, now they were officially teens. This, made the world around them, strange, and mysterious.

"Blossom, its time to get up now." Brick said, as he gently shook Blossom, trying to wake her up one morning. "Buttercup! Wake up, you old hag!" Butch teased as he too shook Buttercup to wake up. "Bubbles, please don't sleep in all day." Boomer begged the sleeping Bubbles. All three girls stirred in their sleep; Buttercup being the first to wake-up but she refused to open her eyes. "Butch, go away you pest. I'm trying to sleep." Buttercup groaned sleepily. "oh come one Buttercup! It's Christmas morning for crying out loud! I cnat have you sleep all day." Butch groaned. Buttercup ignored him, and just turned over.

"alright guys, time for the second plan." Butch said with a smile, and his brothers nodded in agreement. "Buttercup, Santa Claus came last night! He left presents; and unless you want your presents to be stolen by me, I suggest you wake up now." Butch teased. Buttercup's eyes shot open, "I'm up!" she exclaimed, jumping quickly and running out to their front. Butch smiled to himself, "worked like a charm!" he said to himself.

"Blossom, come on, get up now please. Come and see the presents I-Santa left for you" Brick urged her gently. "okay Brick, I'm up." Blossom said, stretching and yawning. "come on Blossom, I'll meet you outside." Brick said as he headed outside. Blossom followed him, still a bit sleepy. "Bubbles, please wake up. I want to open my presents with you. Please?" Boomer asked her with disappointment in his voice. Bubbles heard the disappointment in Boomer's voice and agreed it was time to wake up. "alright Boomer, lets go get those presents." Bubbles said excitedly. Boomer smiled and both him and Bubbles headed outside where their siblings had already helped themselves to their Christmas stockings. They were just ordinary socks hanging from a thin tree branch with a clothes peg.

Boomer and Bubbles grabbed their 'stockings' and sat down together to look at them. All six teens sat about 2 meters away from their siblings as they sat with their counterparts and looked at the presents they had received. Buttercup pulled out a handful of pearls from her sock. "oh Butch! They are beautiful!" Buttercup breathed. Butch smiled, pleased Buttercup liked her present. "I found them in the clams I collected for breakfast this morning. Brick said that they are called pearls, but I think they are marbles! At least you can pretend they are when you play with them." Butch didn't notice that he had just spilled out his secret.

Buttercup put her hands on her hips and gave Butch a look, though she was still smiling. "what?" Butch asked nervously. "you planned this didn't you! It wasn't Santa who put the presents in my sock, it was you!" Buttercup laughed. "surprise!" Butch replied still a bit nervous. Buttercup gave him a playful slap across his bare, muscular chest, then pushed him over. Both she and Butch started laughing. "Buttercup, why do we fight all the time?" Butch asked. "I don't know." Buttercup shrugged. "well, maybe that should be our New Year's resolution. To fight less." Butch suggested determinedly. "hmm, okay, that sounds fine. By they way, thank you for the pearls, I love it." Buttercup leaned over, and him gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Butch suddenly felt his cheeks burn. He found himself caught in Buttercup's light green eyes, and she was caught in his green eyes. Buttercup managed to shake off the stare, but found Butch's cheeks going red. "Butch! Your c-cheeks are red!" Buttercup gasped. "get off me! And it just sunburn don't worry bout it, jeez!" Butch said grouchily, hoping to cover up the real reason his cheeks were going red.

He knew, he was blushing, but was confused at how Buttercup's kiss was making him blush. He thought he only blushed when he was embarrassed, but he was feeling something else instead…..what was this feeling? "fine! See you Butch!" Buttercup said, as she stomped away. "yeah…see you." Butch murmured as he placed his hand on his bare chest, trying to slow down the beating of his heart.

____

Meanwhile, Brick gave Blossom her gift. It was a rock with a skeleton pattern on it. "it's a fossil Blossom!" Brick exclaimed, excitedly. "wow, that's pretty cool Brick. W-what is it a fossil of exactly?" Blossom asked curiously. "I'm not so sure, but, just looking at it, it looks of that of some kind of prehistoric fish." Brick presumed. "oh, great. Well, thank you for the present Brick. I am thinking that this present wasn't from Santa, it was from you." Blossom guessed, giving Brick a look. "yeah, you caught me Bloss. I know it's kind of a lame present for Christmas, but it was the best I could find. I'm sorry." Brick said, putting his head down, sad that Blossom didn't like her present. Blossom brought his chin up, with her hand gently. "hey! As long as it's from you Brick. I love it!" Blossom said, throwing her arms around Brick, and he returned the hug quickly. As he held Blossom in his arm, a strange feeling came over him. His heart started beating at a fast past. He got a very funny feeling in his tummy, and the strangest thing of all was, he enjoyed it. He parted from Blossom. "Brick, is something bothering you?" Blossom asked with concern. "Huh? Oh no, nothing is wrong. I'm just not feeling that well at the moment." Brick said, giving a little detail of the truth, but tried to cover up his nervousness. "do you want to lie down Brick?" Blossom asked, still worried.

"no thank you Blossom. I-ill be fine." Brick said, trying to calm down Blossom from her worried state. "okay then Brick. Bye bye!" Blossom said as she skipped away. "Bye Blossom!" Brick called out. Brick shook his head, hoping to shake out the strange thoughts that had came into his mind.

_____

Finally Bubbles opened her present. It was a bracelet made out of beautiful sea shells, and it was on a piece of string. "Boomer…I love it!" Bubbles exclaimed. "I hoped you would. I thought it would be nice to make a present by hand. Especially since we are on a tropical island." Boomer said, smiling and pleased that Bubbles liked his present. "thank you so much Boomie, its gorgeous." Bubbles smiled. Boomer loved it when Bubbles smiled. It made her look so beautiful. Even though looks doesn't matter, it is personality, but still, that smile was very beautiful. "could you untie the knot for me Boomer please?" Bubbles asked gently.

"of course Bubbles." Boomer said. Bubbles handed him the bracelet and Boomer reached for it. He felt Bubbles soft hand on his hand. He looked at her baby blue eyes, stuck and lost in them. She was also lost in his eyes. Their hands still touching each others. Her hands were like baby skin. Even though they didn't have any lotion. Bubbles quickly got her hand out of Boomer's. Boomer blushed, and started untying the knot. He untied it, and put it on Bubbles wrist. She gave him another one of her beautiful smiles.

Boomer felt his heart melt, his heart was beating real fast. But, it felt strange and confusing. "Boomer why are you looking at me like that?" Bubbles asked gently. "I-I, was looking at the bracelet, it really is pretty on you, even though it is made horribly." Boomer said modestly. "I think you made it beautiful, Boomie." Bubbles said honestly. "thanks. I guess." Boomer said. "thanks again Boomer! I'll talk to you later!" Bubbles called out as she happily skipped away. "okay!" Boomer called out. Boomer watched Bubbles skip off in the distance, and tried to ignore the fact that he felt sick to his stomach.

' _what the heck is wrong with me?'_

________

Later on that day, all three boys were doing some building on the fort that they all slept in. while the girls sat nearby, watching them work. If you remember, the ruffs and puffs didn't wear their normal clothes because of the massive heat. They wore their loin clothes, so the boys were shirtless at the time. Buttercup continued to ogle at Butch's appealing 6-pack, and felt something deep inside her, wanting to desperately come out, yet, she had no clue what it was. Butch spotted Buttercup looking at him funny, and gave her a strange look. "what are you looking at?" Butch asked grumpily. "your muscles!" Buttercup answered breathlessly. "what about them?" Butch asked, looking down at his 6-pack, and contrasting his muscles so that they would pop out, then pop back in.

Buttercup didn't know how to answer his question, so she looked down at the ground, shyly. "you are so weird sometimes, you know that Buttercup?!" Butch grunted. Buttercup scoffed and tried her best not to look at Butch's muscles.

___

Blossom was also looking at Brick's 8-pack. She admired his muscular biceps as he chopped up some wood nearby. She licked her lips a bit and Brick saw. "Blossom? Am I really that interesting?" Brick asked in annoyance. "well…..um….!" Blossom didn't have an answer. Brick smirked, then shook his head, ad continued on with his work.

___

Lastly, Bubbles was making eyes at Boomer. Although, he wasn't as muscular as his brother's were. He had a 4-pack, but he did have more muscles on his arms. (A/N: I don't know what its called, I am not really into muscular men…they look freaky sometimes, like murders.) still, even though Boomer wasn't as fit, his small amount of muscles managed to turn Bubbles on. She rested her chin in her hands, and gave a slight sigh. Boomer heard the sigh, and got chills. He turned around slowly.

Only to find Bubbles looking at him. "Bubbles…erm….can you stop looking at me that way, you giving me the chills, and….its scary." Boomer said in slight frustration. Bubbles stopped. "I'm sorry Boomer. I'm sorry." Bubbles replied with embarrassment. Boomer saw Bubbles was a bit embarrassed, and gave her a small smile. She returned it back, and made Boomer's smile fade away, seeing her beautiful smile just made him melt. He quickly went back to working.

___

_**Its not long enough! But, I just noticed that some of the information that was on the last chapter, was slightly off. It said 9 years later, it is actually 5 years later. I am sorry I was thinking of the number six for some reason and added 9, thus, giving me the sum of 15 and 14 and 13 and so on. I sound like a smartie! Well I am, like it or not, if you don't like, then suck it up. Heheh im just playing. Any ways, I also noticed that, I am a chapter short. This was suppose to be the 4th chapter, and I was hoping to have 20 or 21 chapters in total, but, I am afraid that this story will be cut one chapter short. Im sure you guys don't mind, but if you do, please tell me in your reviews, I will read them. But, I am probably going to add a different ending, im not sure, if you people want the ending to be sad or happy tell me please!. If you read this little note, I really appreciate it! Please be nice in your reviews, or be mean. Just please review! This is also the first romantic part of the story, and, the next chapter will get a little deeper, but nothing to worry about! I wont be nasty at all! it's a rated T story! Not M! Buttercup258, nice little memorial! Yeah, when I was writing, I cried….ahh! I am babbling! Im so sorry for just saying random stuff! Okay I am done :D**_

_***R*R***_


	4. Bubbles has some Changes

**I am so sorry I havent updated in such a long time! I have read your reviews, and I am sorry if the other chapters were in big bunches. I will separate them! This chapter is going to be a bit short. I would like the story for it to be 20 chapters, but I had put some info that wasn't suppose to be put in the last chapters. Sorry if this chapter is really short.**

**Bubbles Has Some Changes**

* * *

The very next day; Bubbles had bathed herself at a nearby pool. Bubbles was happy that it was peaceful and quiet. She didn't hear Butch and Buttercup's annoying bickering, or Brick's boring lectures. It was nice and quiet, so peaceful and calm. Bubbles couldn't be happier that she was able to relax, and listen to the beautiful sounds of the island.

But for some strange reason; she couldn't stop thinking about Boomer. Lately, she had been having funny thoughts about him. Last night, she had a dream about him kissing her. They weren't just simple pecks, it was like they were eating each others face off. He was also doing some other stuff with her. Stuff she didn't understand.

It scared a bit. She and Boomer had always been very close; like brother and sister really. Yet, somehow she wanted him….._more _than a friend, and _more _than a brother. The only problem was….what more could their possibly be?

Bubbles then continued to clean herself. She looked down at the water, it was going red. She ignored it at first as she began to wash herself between the legs. As she pulled her hand out of the water, her eyes widened with fear. Her hand was covered with red blood.

"Blossom! Buttercup!! Help me!!" Bubbles screamed

Hearing their little sister scream, Blossom and Buttercup came running to her aid.

"Don't worry Bubbles, were coming!" Blossom yelled out.

"Hold on little sis!" Buttercup also yelled out.

Boomer also heard the terrified screams.

"Bubbles!!" He gasped, and without thinking, ran out of the jungle, desperate to find Bubbles.

Blossom and Buttercup ran towards the pool and found Bubbles. She was sobbing hard, and her hand was covered in blood.

"Bubbles, you're bleeding!" Buttercup gasped.

"No, you think!" Bubbles snapped sarcastically through her tears.

"Where is the blood coming from Bubbles?" Blossom asked, putting a hand around Bubbles, concerned.

Boomer than found her. "Bubbles, are you okay? Oh no, you're bleeding, Bubbles!!" he gasped.

Bubbles would have been happy that Boomer was there, but not this time. She felt angry and embarrassed that Boomer had seen her like this. Emotional, distressed, afraid, and physically naked and bleeding.

"Go away, Boomer!!" Bubbles snapped.

"What? But Bubbles, I am only trying to help." Boomer said in confusion.

"Go away!! _that _would be helping me, Boomer." Bubbles growled.

Boomer was shocked. Bubbles was actually threatening him to leave! Boomer stood there, too stunned to do anything else.

"Are you deaf or what?! She said leave! So get lost!!" Buttercup yelled angrily.

Boomer ran off, crying. Bubbles was happy that he was gone, but she felt guilty at how Buttercup yelled at him to the point were she made him cry.

"That was a bit too harsh, Brittany. You made Boomer cry!" Blossom snapped crossly.

"Hey, Bubbles wanted him gone, so, I got rid of him for her." Buttercup said, proudly.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him, Buttercup!" Bubbles snapped.

"Look, lets just sort out Bubbles problem before we talk about anyone else at the moment." Blossom suggested. "Where are you bleeding Bubbles?" Blossom asked gently.

Bubbles shoed them were she was bleeding from. Blossom just smiled.

"Bubbles, its nothing to worry about. You just had your first period! It's nothing, ecery girl has one. Once she gets older." Blossom said, reassuringly.

"How do you know for sure, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I had mine a year before, and Buttercup had hers not too long ago. Not to mention, Ms. Keane taught me about it in one of her lessons, and the Professor taught me a little as well." Blossom said, trying to hold back some tears. It felt painful to talk about two people she loved so much, that were now gone forever.

Bubbles smiled, "Okay I trust you."

"Alright then, now that we have explained. Well clean you up Bubbles and then we'll show you how to stop the heavy flow." Buttercup said with assurance.

_________

Boomer sat out on the sand, drawing pictures. Boomer always drew pictures when he was feeling sad. He felt both embarrassed, and hurt. Not just because he had been yelled at by Buttercup, but because Bubbles had turned him down when he wanted to help.

He cared about Bubbles a lot. He hated to see her in pain, and afraid. Usually, he would have just felt sympathy for her, but this time, Boomer would be willing to take the pain for her, just so she could be okay. It was a brave thing to think, and it was almost….very unlike him. But somehow, Bubbles made him feel braver. She made him feel like he could conquer the world. Was he going crazy?!

Bubbles walked up to him from behind, and gave him a tap on the back. Boomer jumped high into the sir.

"Bubbles! don't sneak up on me like that." Boomer gasped in fear.

"I'm sorry, Boomer." Bubbles said, gently.

Boomer was surprised that Bubbles was even talking to him. didn't she want him to go away earlier?

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you didn't want me around you. Are you okay by the way? You were bleeding! How can you be alright all of a sudden?!" Boomer asked with concern.

"Don't worry, Boomer! I'm not hurt. Well, um…lets just say I was having some female problems. The bleeding was just a female thing, and a growing up thing as well." Bubbles assured him.

"still, you didn't have to tell me to go away." Boomer murmured, dejectedly.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Boomer. I am also sorry about Buttercup yelling at you; I didn't mean for things to go that far." Bubbles said, sincerely.

"It's okay Bubbles. There is no need to apologize, I just got in the way when I wasn't needed." Boomer admitted, honestly.

"But still, Boom-"

"No, Bubbles, it's okay! I forgive you, an di also forgive Buttercup. I am just glad you are okay."

"Thanks Boomie." Bubbles said with a smile.

Boomer returned the smile, he knew he could forgive her. Still, why did she have to change? Things were alright before, but now, she's physically changing so much he was starting to get scared. Yet, it also…….attracted him.

To Boomer, Bubbles was so beautiful. She always had been, but recently, he was starting to be attracted to parts of her that he never thought he would ever be attracted to. He always loved her baby blue eyes, and her lovely smile, but he also developed a strange attraction to her body as he started to grow up. She was a bit of a cry baby, but strangely, he found that attractive.

Now, he was getting more attractive to her chest area…hold on, did Boomer just think that?

"Boomer, you are staring at me again." Bubbles told him gently, yet serious at the same time

"Oh..I'm sorry." Boomer said with shame.

"It's okay Boomer." Bubbles said. She then got closer and gave him a hug, which Boomer returned.

But another strange feeling occurred to him. As he hugged Bubbles, he felt like he didn't ever want to let her go…ever. Some strands of Bubbles blonde hair got in Boomers face. Strangely, Boomer inhaled the sent through his nostrils. Ah, the wonderful scent of lovely roses. Unfortunately, Bubbles caught him sniffing her hair.

"Boomer…..did you just smell my hair?" Bubbles asked, anxiously.

"Well…..uh…."

Boomer hadn't realized that he had been sniffing her hair, and now, he felt really embarrassed. Boomer quickly tried to come up with an excuse.

"I was trying to…uh…blow it out of my face." Boomer said, hoping that Bubbles would by such a stupid lie.

"Oh, okay." Bubbles said, though, she wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

After a few moments of silence, which was uncomfortable, Bubbles then looked at Boomer and said, "Well, I got to be going now, bye Boomer!"

"Bye Bubbles!" Boomer said, waving good bye.

Boomer than laid back and cursed himself for acting so dumb in front of Bubbles. But, wait a minute, why did he care? Bubbles was just his best friend, but, she made him nervous and excited. Strong, yet weak. She made him feel this all at once, but he didn't know why.

Boomer tried to ignore the funny feeling in his stomach, and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. What is wrong with Boomer?

* * *

**My apology once again for not updating, I was real busy! **

**Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! I have to memorize his whole speech, "I Have a Dream". I only know one part, and I don't even think its right v.v" **

**Wow, Boomer has gotten it baaad! Seems like Bubbles does too! Ooooh whats gonna happen?! you will found out soon, cuz' i am already typing next chapter! :D**

**Review!**


	5. Wonderful Discovery

**READ THIS!!!!!! Oh My Gosh!!!! Its raining like a mother over here!!! I am afraid that if I start to right the next chapter it might be erased because of a black out. Its raining and it's about to hail, and we have tornado watch!! AHHH!!!!**

**I would like to say thanks to every one who reviewed, but there is two reviewers in particular who I would like to dedicate this chapter to!**

**Nekomimi, and Buttercup258 enjoy the chapter! (Hope you like Blossom and Brick. Thank you a million times for reviewing practically EVERY chapter in this story! Thanks, Thanks!)**

* * *

**A Wonderful, Beautiful Discovery**

As the day went by, Brick was doing some study on a beautiful flower that he had came across in the morning. Brick loved how the island had so many wonderful things to discover. If only Ms. Keane were alive to share the beauty with him. As Brick read through one of Ms. Keane's books about flowers, Brick found that the flower he had, wasn't in the book!

Brick was so happy that he found a beautiful flower, and best of all, since he found it, he would get to name it! About an hour of studying, Brick decided to go take a swim. Instead of going towards the beach, Brick went deeper into the rainforest. He then stopped when he found his place. It was a sparkly wonderful pool. Brick had found it a couple of days ago, and kept it a little secret from his brothers and the girls.

As he started walking closer to his secret pool, he stopped. He stared as he saw Blossom was swimming in his personal pool. Brick stayed were he was, not making a sound. He wanted to go run up to her and start asking question as to why she was in his secret pool, but instead, he just watched from Blossom. He was admiring her. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Blossom looked. Swimming around, her lovely orange hair, and her beautiful body undressed.

Brick mentally slapped himself for thinking of Blossom's body like that. But, why the heck did he think that in the first place?! Blossom still hadn't notice that Brick was watching her. Blossom was enjoying her self, swimming in the lovely crystal clear water. Then, Blossom suddenly stopped. She looked around and saw Brick. She gave a loud shriek in shock, then hiding behind a big rock in the pool.

"Brick!! What do you think you are doing here?!?" Blossom shouted, trying her best to hide herself behind the rock.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Blossom. What do you think you are doing in MY secret pool!!" Brick answered, raising his voice.

Blossom became a bit scared of Brick. He hardly ever raised his voice at her. Brick noticed that Blossom was bit scared.

"Look, what are you doing here in my secret pool?" He asked again, this time not raising his voice.

"Oh, this is your secret pool? I am sorry Brick, I'll leave if you want me to." Blossom said.

"No, sorry for yelling. It's okay Blossom, you can swim here if you want." Brick said.

"Thanks." Blossom said. Brick then just took a seat at one of the rocks nearby. He realized that Blossom was still behind the rock.

"I said you could swim here." Brick said.

"I know, but, could you turn around please Brick." Blossom asked, gently.

"Why Blossom?" Brick asked, as he arched an eyebrow.

Blossom toke a deep sigh, then faced Brick. "Because I am naked, Brick." Blossom said.

"And?" Brick said, still confused about the situation.

My gosh ness, girls! If we were in Blossom place, you would be thinking: "Is Brick that stupid?!" I know I would, but, Brick was a best friend to Blossom, and when they were little, he saw her naked plenty of times. Blossom new about this too, or course! Although Brick was aware of Blossom's physical changes, Brick didn't know the changes would change anything else. Besides Blossom.

"Come on Blossom! I have seen you naked a whole bunch of times, does it really matter if I see you. It matter before." Brick said.

Blossom was still thinking about it, but after some time, she swam forward. Blossom stopped when she reached Brick. Brick eyes widened, as he took a step back. His throat suddenly became dry, as he saw Blossom. Brick's heart also began to beat faster, and he began to sweat a little.

He then started thinking if he was doing right by telling Blossom that it wouldn't matter. Because right now, it did. But he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, and then smiled.

"I finally got you away from that rock, now huh? So…is it okay if I join you?" Brick asked.

"Hmm, Uh, y-yeah, sure. I mean, if you want to." Blossom replied, moving a bit to the left so that Brick could enter.

Brick then, removed his loin clothes, and made his way into the pool. He swam over to Blossom. There was an awkward silence, but Blossom splashed water into Brick's face.

"Hahahaha!" Blossom laughed, pointing at the same time.

Brick then followed, splashing water as well. The two splashed each other playfully, and laughing at the same time.

"Tag, you're it!" Blossom said, as she quickly dived under water.

Brick dived in after her, and chased her. Blossom was too fast for him though. Brick then stopped chasing her, and went up for air. He then hid behind a rock, careful to not make sound so that Blossom wouldn't find him. Blossom noticed Brick wasn't chasing her no more, so she went up for air as well. She still didn't see Brick, and she began to get worried.

"Brick? Bric- ah!" Blossom screamed, as she felt a pair of hands grab her around her waist. She then started laughing, realizing it was Brick.

Brick then let go of her, laughing as well. After they stopped laughing, they looked into each others' eyes. They were acting like children. This was a rare thing for Brick, since he usually took everything very serious, and was serious himself.

Brick looked over at Blossom and noticed that, she was no longer that little girl he used to know. Blossom had grown, and she became a young woman. Brick smiled. She was kind, smart, sweet, and she was beautiful. This was the first time he had noticed anything like this about her, and in a way, it confused him. For he didn't know what the strange feeling inside of him was.

Blossom looked over at Brick. She looked at him and saw that he wasn't a boy no more, he was a young man. He was intelligent, wonderful, gentle, and very handsome young man. As Blossom saw that when ever she looked at him, he made her heart beat faster. This feeling she had never felt before for anyone else.

What were these feelings?! Someone tell them!!

Brick and Blossom's faces were emotionless. Brick noticed Blossom was leaning towards him, her eyes closed. Brick's eyes widened. She was really close now. Brick then pulled away, and cleared his throat. (Rejected! LOL)

"I-"

"Wanna go see my secret cave?" Brick asked, interrupting Blossom.

Blossom got a bit annoyed at Brick for pulling away from her. But when Brick asked her the question, she forgot about her annoyed state and anger and she just nodded her head. Brick then smiled, and lead her through the waterfall. Blossom was surprised she never noticed this, behind the waterfall was a beautiful cave. He and Blossom went into the cave, and laid down on the soft sand.

Brick and Blossom spent almost and hour in that cave. Laughing and talking. It was easy for them to talk to one another, but for some strange reason, they both felt really nervous at the same time, and they didn't know why.

"Bloss, wanna know something? I found a flower while I was walking along in the forest. And another thing, it hasn't even been discovered yet!" Brick told Blossom, excited like a child who just got a lollipop.

"Really? May I see it?" Blossom asked, interested.

"I don't have it with me, but I could tell you how it looked like. It wasn't like any flower I have ever seen before. It grew on a bright green vine, and it had thorns. By the way it grew, it looked sort of like a rose. It's just, I don't think roses grow on this type of island." Brick said.

"Well, Brick, you might never know. Maybe roses do grow in this island. What color was it anyway?" Blossom asked.

"It was pink, and it had red at the end of each petal." Brick answered, a smile across his face as he remembered the flower.

"Pink?! My favorite color! Red is your favorite too! The flower sounds really beautiful Brick. Have you thought of a name for the flower?" Blossom asked, curious.

"No. nothing comes to mind." Brick said, disappointed.

"Why don't you name it after yourself. Or maybe, someone you know. isn't that what a lot of people do?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. Okay then, I will name it, Blossom Beauty rose." Brick said, as he smiled at Blossom.

Blossom was so touched by Brick, she had some tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Brick….Thank you." Blossom said, as she smiled back.

"Your welcome Blossom. You are a beauty." Brick said he still smiled.

Blossom smiled back, as a hint of pink came upon her cheeks. The two then got lost in each others' eyes. Brick ran a hand through Blossom's hair. The touch sent shivers down her spine, good shivers. Brick had this urge to lean over, and kiss Blossom. It was strange, because he never wanted to kiss her before, yet, she made him nervouse and excited. All at the same time, and every time he would go near her, he had to fight this feeling of wanting to grab her and smother her with a lot of kisses. Brick was confused as to why he was thinking this way.

"Blossom, I got to go….now" Brick said, almost in a whisper.

"Do you have to go now?" Blossom asked, desperately.

Blossom didn't want for Brick to leave her. She wanted to beg him to stay with her, but she didn't. Brick didn't want to leave Blossom either, but being so close to her without her clothes on, was making Brick's body go insane! He just had to leave before something happened.

"Sorry Bloss, but…I..uh…have work to do. Alright? Okay, bye!" Brick said, jumping in to water and swimming away.

"Bye…" Blossom whispered, sadly.

Brick swam and got out of the water, putting back his loin clothes on. Why did have to leave Blossom all by herself? Why couldn't he just stay there and face it like the man he is? He thought of himself as such a wimp. He wanted to stay longer, but the fear over powered him, and made him leave.

As he felt his heart beat fast, Brick thought to himself.

_What do I do……I need help Ms. Keane_

* * *

**Okay, done! I hoped you people liked the chapter! **

**Another Thanks to Buttercup258, and Nekomimi!!**

**Bye ya'll! (I like saying that word, its just sounds so dumb but cool at the same time XD)**

* * *

"_I have a dream, that little black boys and little black girls, will hold hands with little white boys and little white girls!"_

_~The King_


	6. Butch Teaches Buttercup

**Check out my new story! Don't Mess With The Bubbly!**

**Drum roll please……**

**I'm back!!! And I'm ready to give you another awesome chapter! **

**It time for Butch and Buttercup! Yeah, yeah , yeah! **

**Okay, you may begin reading. **

* * *

**Butch Teaches Buttercup.**

Late that afternoon, Butch and Buttercup were fishing for their dinner. Butch was using the spear, while Buttercup just sat in a small rock, scooping up the fish that came close to her.

"I bet I am the best fisherman, in all the world! Whenever fish come near, I stab them with my spear! They don't stand a chance." Butch shouted proudly.

"I am the best fisherman, or in this case, fisher_woman _in the all the world. You just scare them away, while I wait patiently and catch as many fish as I like." Buttercup teased, confidently.

"Hey, its not how many fish you catch, its _how _you catch them!" Butch snorted.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Muscles!" Buttercup said, as she broke in a fit of laughter.

Butch smiled. He felt more flattered than offended by Buttercup's joke, but still, he wanted to prove to her that he was better than her. Once he and Buttercup collected their fish, and walked to shore, he couldn't help but tease her again.

"Oh come on Buttercup! Admit that I am a better fisherman, than you are!" Butch taunted her.

"Yeah right! In your dreams Butchy! I wont admit anything." Buttercup said, stubborn as always.

"Than ill make you admit it." Butch said, a smirk planted on his face.

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?" Buttercup asked, arms crossed.

Butch pushed Buttercup to the ground, then jumped on top of her and started to tickle her. Buttercup burst out laughing, while trying to wiggle out of the tickling.

"Butch, haha, cut it, haha, out!" Buttercup shouted, laughing even harder.

"I wont stop until you admit that I am the best fisherman in the world! Better, say that I'm the best swimmer, and best fruit gatherer too! Come on! Say it, or prepar to be tickled to death!" Butch demanded playfully.

"Alright, alright! You're the best at everything, just get off me Butch!" Buttercup laughed, pushing Butch to the ground.

"I knew I could get it out of you." Butch said, as he chuckled.

Buttercup slapped Butch playfully across the chest, and walked away. Butch just sat there, as he watched Buttercup walk off. He had always been competitive with Buttercup, but this time, Butch wasn't competitive. He just somehow, wanted to get a compliment from her.

Getting a compliment from Buttercup was the greatest thing in the world to him, but he didn't know why. As for Buttercup, even though butch annoyed the heck out of her, although he pushed her to the point where she wanted to just kill him, she somehow loved arguing with him. It was way better than being ignored by him. She didn't know wahy she would even care though.

The two teens were very attracted to each other, and despite the fact that they argued constantly, they liked each other for their personality too. They admired each others courage, determination, and loyalty towards their younger siblings. But, they would never tell each other that.

----

That night, Butch decided to lite the fire, and start cooking the fish. Usually Bubbles and Boomer did the cooking, but they weren't around by the time the two were done fishing, so he was left with the job to cook. He sat down on a log, while the fire crackled in front of him. He put his hands in front of the fire, warming them up. It was a cold night, so he had a blanket over him. He didn't have a shirt on, since he thought it wasn't that cold to wear one.

Buttercup was sitting on another log beside him, a blanket over her. She had her knees to her chest, as she hugged them. A small betel crawled on to the log, crawling closer to Buttercup. She saw the tiny movements, and started to pound on the log, trying to smush the bug. She wasn't even hitting it, or even close.

The pounding was heard by Butch. He turned to see what was wrong. He caught sight of the bug, and Buttercup trying to kill it. He saw that she wasn't even close, so he got up from the log, and made his way over to her. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from pounding it against the log again. He then smashed the betel with his fist.

He looked over to at her, and smirked in victory. Buttercup then snatched her wrist away from his grasp, and snorted.

"Awh, Buttercup, I didn't know you couldn't smush a bug. Hahaha!" Butch started laughing, rolling on the floor. Buttercup was getting more angry by the second with his ridiculous laughing.

"Shut up, Butch! If you think you can smush any bug, why don't you teach me!" Buttercup shouted.

Butch stopped laughing, and stood up.

"Alright, come one." Butch said, his hand out for her to grab.

Buttercup blushed, but it was unnoticed since the color of the fire hid it well. She gabbed his hand, as he helped her to get up. Once she was standing, he went behind her. He put his hands on her shoulder, slowly moving down to her hands.

Butch was blushing, the feeling of her gentle skin against his rough hands. It was a good feeling, and he wished he could feel more. Once he was at her hands, he grabbed them with his own.

"Now, let me tell you the first lesson. Make you hand into a fist, t-"

"I know the obvious!" Buttercup snapped, not liking how he thought she was retarded.

Butch chuckled, then let go of her hands. He now turned her around, to face him. Buttercup looked at him, but quickly looked down. She didn't know why, but she couldn't look at him at that moment. She felt his finger under her chin, as he gently lifted her head up to see him.

"Then you know how to smush a bug." Butch said, as he smirked at her.

He was feeling like bugs were running up and down in his stomach. It was a weird feeling, and he wanted to know why he was feeling this way. Butch noticed Buttercup's cheeks where tinted red. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Did you get a sunburn?" Butch asked.

"N-no." Buttercup said, as she put her head down. She was nervous, feeling the same way as Butch. She and Butch were still close. Butch suddenly once again put his hands on her shoulder, slowly making his way down to her hands. He leaned down, as she started to stand on her tippy toes. Their lips were puckered up. Just a little bit closer…

"What are you two doing?" Brick asked, as he saw the scene.

Butch and Buttercup jumped, quickly leaving the closeness of each other, and Butch drawing his hands back to his side. They saw their siblings standing before them, with confusion written all over their faces.

The two were blushing like mad.

"Nothing, Butch was just….uh…what were you doing, Butch?" Buttercup asked, now confused on what he was doing.

Butch knew he was about to kiss Buttercup, but was too embarrassed to say anything of the sort.

"We weren't doing anthing! Nothing happened, so stop bugging me about it Buttercup!" Butch snapped, surprising Buttercup and making her angry.

"Nothing happened?!? So you think you and I being that close together, was nothing?! Gosh, Butch you know that wasn't just nothing!" Buttercup yelled.

Butch hated it when Buttercup yelled at him, but he couldn't tell her exactly what he wanted to do, not _now _not _ever._

"It was NOTHING Buttercup!" Butch argued.

"Admit it, Butch! You were about to do something, and I want to know what it was!" Buttercup demanded.

Butch was sweating, he needed to quickly think of something to change the subject.

"Oh no, the fire is getting weak! Im gonna get more fire wood." Butch said, quickly running away before Buttercup started yelling again.

Brick noticed a big pile of fire wood nearby, but he didn't bother to tell his brother. He knew exactly what Butch was trying to do. Avoid a painful argument with Buttercup.

Buttercup groaned in frustration, and climbed into the shelter. Brick, Boomer, Blossom and Bubbles sat down by the fire. Not wanting to get into another one of Butch and Buttercup's arguments.

-----

Butch sat down by the waters edge, and sighed. What on earth was he thinking? Why did he and Buttercup almost kiss? Was it because of the feel of her skin against his hand, or did he just want to kiss her? No….definitely not that.

Or was it?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. **

**Darkshadow: Thanks, I'm glad your enjoying the story! And I updated, lol.**

**HOTZIEgurl: Thanks for giving me your answer, and I will be updating every now and then.**

**Candycane418: You will pretty soon, don't worry.**

**Canzie: lol! Im happy you like the story, and like I said, I will be updating often now.**

* * *

**Questions: ****Do you guys want me to put a lemon in the story? ****Do you want a happy ending, or sad ending?**

* * *

**Please answer the question in your reviews, I want to make the story to your likings :)**


	7. In Love? Next To You

**Another Chapter for you!!**

**Keep giving me your answers please!**

**Featuring Jordin Sparks Song: Next To You (I don't own, because I'm, not Ms. Sparks. Hehe)**

**Nekomim XD: Of course i'm back other knuckle head! XD Speaking of updating, i'm waiting for you too update too. So how about it, hmm???? :D**

* * *

**In Love?**

Later at dinner, things were becoming very awkward for all six teens. The girls sat at one side of the fire, while the boys sat at the other side. None dared to look or even speak to each other. Now and again, they would look at their counterpart through the corner of their eye, but would turn away before even being able to get caught.

Once they finished, eating the boys couldn't take it anymore. The girls weren't even looking at them, and they felt too uncomfortable to talk them either. Maybe it would be best to not to be near them at the moment.

"Im going to bed!!" Butch finally said, quickly getting up and heading for the shelter.

"I think I'll be doing the same." Brick said, quickly following his brother.

Boomer looked at them in confusion, but once he looked back at the girls, he knew why.

"Wait for me!" Boomer said, as he followed.

The girls sat by the fire, feeling sad and confused. Why were the boys ignoring them? Had they done something that they shouldn't? Man, why did they have to act like…well, boys?

"Butch is such a low life jerk!" Buttercup shouted, startling her sisters.

"Oh, don't say such things about Butch, Buttercup! Just because Butch is being stubborn doesn't mean he's a jerk. Besides, I'm sure it was nothing may it was just a boy thing." Bubbles mentioned, gently.

"That was not a boy thing, nor was it nothing, Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled, angrily.

"Okay, okay, take it easy Buttercup. Why has this thing made you so upset?" Bubbles asked with concern.

Buttercup was taken aback by the question. It came with no warning, and Buttercup didn't know how to answer it. She sat back down, letting out a sad sigh.

"I don't know Bubbles. It's just that…recently I have been having strange feelings for Butch…..and things have changed." Buttercup said, saying the last part in a quiet whisper.

"In what way have they changed, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I used to think of Butch as just a friend, but now, when I look at him, my heart starts to beat faster. I feel sick to my stomach, but yet…it feels good. I get this over-whelming desire to grab him and touch that muscular chest of his. Along with so many other thoughts that confuse and excite me. Earlier today, before you came, he was touching me. Touching my shoulders with such a gentle and soft touch, he did so slowly, it was good that I was able to savor the moment. Let alone his touch. I felt like I was the only girl for him, and it made me feel good." Buttercup said, as she smiled.

"You know, its funny. I have been feeling the same way for Boomer, he makes me feel exactly the same way as you do with Butch." Bubbles said, sighing dreamingly.

"Really? No-muscle-boy turns you on?" Buttercup asked, impulsively.

"Hey! I find him having a little bit of muscle very attractive, thank you very much." Bubbles snapped in anger.

Buttercup eyed her younger sister up and down. She snorted.

"Yeah, you would."

"Buttercup! don't be so rude!" Blossom snapped.

"Look, as much as it may surprise you Buttercup, I find Boomer to be a very handsome young man. But it's not his looks I care about." Bubbles said honestly.

"Well then, what do you care about?" Buttercup asked.

"I care about _Boomer! _he is so incredibly sweet, kind, funny, and cute. I just love being with him. You couldn't ask for a better friend than Boomer." Bubbles said, smiling and blushing.

Buttercup saw the look and Bubbles face, and smirked.

"It sounds like he's more than a friend to you, Bubbles." Buttercup said.

"Believe me, I would love for him to be more than a friend. But…what more could their be?" Bubbles thought out loud.

Blossom listened to her sister's confession about her feelings, along with Buttercup's toward their counterparts. She decided to make her own confession toward Brick.

"I'll be completely honest with you girls, lately, I've been thinking about Brick as more than a friend. Even I don't know how much more there can be." Blossom admitted, shyly.

"Mr. Boring-who-doesn't-know-how-to-have-fun is attractive to you?" Bubbles giggled.

"Hey! If you don't like it when Buttercup gives you a hard time, then don't give me one! I find Brick to be very attractive, and he isn't boring. He just get carried away with his lectures." Blossom growled.

"Your right, Blossom. Im sorry." Bubbles apologized.

"That's right, Bubbles. You know, not all of Brick's studies are boring. He actually found this beautiful flower that hasn't been discovered yet." Blossom said, as she smiled. "He was having trouble finding a name for it. Then, the next thing I knew, he named it after me" Blossom, blushing.

"That's so sweet, Blossom!" Bubbles squealed.

"Are you sure your talking about the right Brick?" Blossom teased.

"Why? Do you know more Bricks'?" Blossom snapped.

"Calm down, woman." Buttercup said.

"Anyway," Blossom said, ignoring Buttercup "He is such a nice guy he's so easy talk to, and also in my opinion he quite a handsome young man." Blossom said, with a love sick smile.

"At least that's your opinion." Buttercup said, a bit disgusted.

All three girls sat still, each of them had wonderful desirable thoughts about their counterparts. Still, it confused them.

"What's wrong with us? Why are we thinking this way?" Buttercup asked them, half to herself.

"I don't know. What could this wonderful feeling be, girls?" Bubbles thought out loud, again.

"We couldn't be….in….in love?" Blossom wondered.

"Ha! Me, in love, with Butch! I would have to trip over a rock before that happens!" buttercup shouted, over dramatically.

"Well think about, Buttercup. Have we ever thought about the boys as much as we do now? Have we ever been this attractive to them? Have our hearts beaten so fast before like they do now?" Blossom pointed out.

"Well no, but, Blossom, I don't even know the meaning of the word. In love, what is it?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom thought back when she was young. Even though it brought tears to he eyes to think about Professor, she needed to know what the word meant. She remembered Professor often talking about felling in love, but Buttercup always snorted at the idea. She remembered a time when she and her sisters had discussed it with the boys, and Buttercup and Butch arguing.

"_Love, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. Maybe you six will experience it one day." Professor said, smiling._

_Butch scoffed, while Buttercup stuck out her tongue in disgust._

"_Falling in love, humph! I will never fall in love with any girl!" Butch said._

"_What about a boy, Butchy? Hahah!" Buttercup teased. Butch shot her a glare._

"_Hell no! I for one, will never fall for anyone, especially with you Buttercup! You're way out of my league!" Butch said._

Buttercup just rolled her eyes back then, but now, Butch's words really hurt her.

"You know girls, I don't know if I'm in love or not, but I sometimes think that maybe Boomer has the same feelings towards me as I do for him." Bubbles said, deep in thought.

"Yeah, well, I _know_ that I am not in love, and neither is Butch. Though, I so feel that he hides secret feelings for me, like I do to him." Buttercup said, thought fully. The two girls then said good night to Blossom, as they went inside the shelter.

"I hope you Brick feels the same feelings for me, as I do for him. I just want to get next to him." Blossom murmured.

_**Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping**_

_**You're in my head like a song through an instrument**_

_**All I know is that I got to get next to you**_

Blossom watched as the fire flickered, grasping the blanket that was around her.

_**Yeah I got to get next to you**_

_**Sitting here turning minutes into hours**_

_**To find the nerve just to call you from the other side**_

_**You don't know that I got to get next to you**_

She was thinking hard about her feelings. Was she really in love?

_**Maybe were friends**_

_**Maybe were more**_

_**Maybe it's just my imagination**_

_**But I see you stare just a little too long**_

_**And it makes me start to wonde**__**r**_

_**So baby call me crazy**_

_**But I think you feel it too**_

_**Maybe I, Maybe I**_

_**Just got to get next to you**_

Blossom shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to think the worst. If she was in love, did he love her as well?

_**Whatcha got to say? **_

_**Whatcha got to do?**_

_**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

_**Whatcha got to say?**_

_** Whatcha got to do?**_

_**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you, yeah?**_

She opened her eyes, as she felt them become watery. Making her vision blurry.

_**Whatcha got to say?**_

_** Whatcha got to do?**_

_**How ya get the one you want to want…? **_

_**Whatcha got to say? **_

_**Whatcha got to do?**_

_**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

_**Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you**_

The tears now fell on her cheeks, burning them at the same time.

_**Maybe were friends**_

_**Maybe were more**_

_**Maybe it's just my imagination (imagination)**_

_**But I see you stare just a little too long (hey yeah)**_

She rubbed her eyes, wanting to make the tears stop coming. But they kept streaming down her face.

_**And it makes me start to wonder**_

"Do you love me too?…" Blossom thought out loud, in a quiet whisper.

_**So baby call me crazy (yeah)**_

_**But I think you feel it too**_

_**Baby call me crazy**_

_**But I know you feel it too**_

_**Maybe I, Maybe I**_

_**Just got to get next to you**_

Blossom now stopped crying, as her vision came back to her. She got up from the log, taking the blanket with her. She went into the shelter, seeing her sisters all asleep. She saw Brick, seeing he was still awake, she decided to say good night to him.

"Brick?" Blossom whispered.

Brick looked back, then back at the wall he was staring at.

"Hey, Blossom." Brick said, in a quiet voice.

"I just wanted to say….good night." Blossom said, the last part in a whisper.

Brick shrugged, not saying good night back. Blossom felt one tear escape her eye, quickly wiping it away. She climbed the ladder to her bed, and she laid down. The tears came back again, as she quietly sobbed. Crying herself to sleep…

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**I got to get next to you**_

* * *

**I hope you like it. I'm still taking answers, until chapter 12. That's when the Lemon question will be stopped, and I will be seeing the answers. So keep them going!**

**Review!**


	8. Blossom Breaks The Law

**Alrighty Folks! Its time, for another Chapter!**

**Oh, and For those who wanted a Bubbles and Boomer story, go check out my new story: Bubbles The Pwner!!**

* * *

**Blossom, Breaks The Law**

The next day, everything was pretty quiet for the six teens. The boys spent most of their morning fishing with their spears. Buttercup was taking a quick dip in the ocean, and Bubbles was feeding a parrot friend of hers some fruit. Blossom watched the boys fish, since she didn't have anything to do, or anything she wanted to do. So she toke the time to watch how they pierced the fish with the sharp spears.

Then, all of sudden, Blossom heard a strange sound in the distance. It sounded like loud hammering, which was paced into a loud rhythm. Curious of what the sound was and where it coming from, Blossom quietly snuck away into the forest, hoping to relieve her worry. As she crept deeper and deeper into the rainforest, the sound seemed to be getting louder.

As she came closer, it suddenly stopped. But that didn't make Blossom stop from continuing her search. As Blossom headed out of the rainforest, she froze when she saw the thing in front of her. She saw a rock right next to her foot, following the rock, she gasped when she saw it was an enormous statue. It was covered in vines, and it had a monstrous face. Blossom wasn't afraid, instead, she was entranced. What was this place?

It looked like and ancient temple, and the statue looked like an idol. Something she had always been told to avoid. Suddenly, Blossom saw a red liquid pouring from the idol. As it dropped to the ground, making a puddle at her feet, she realized it was blood. She stepped back, she wasn't scared before, but now she was terrified.

What was causing the blood to spill? Was it the statues blood? Of not, then whose was it? Was it human blood? Feeling frightened to death, Blossom quickly ran back to the beach, desperately wanting to get away from the statue. She wanted to tell everyone what she saw, no matter how mad Brick might be.

-----

Back at the beach, the boys had finally finished fishing. They returned to the shore, caring a huge load of fish. Bubbles stood up, and ran over to them.

"Wow, boys! You really have hit the jack-pot!" Bubbles shouted, surprised by how many fish they had caught.

"Well, we are certainly not going to starve!" Boomer said, chuckling and Bubbles giggling.

"Bubbles, where are your sisters?" Brick asked, noticing they weren't around.

"Well, Buttercup is in the shelter getting changed I think. And Blossom….I don't know where Blossom is Brick." Bubbles said, looking around.

"How long has she been missing for?" Brick asked, worried.

"I haven't seen her since you started fishing. About an hour ago." Bubbles said, now becoming worried herself.

"I'm going to go look for her, stay here." Brick said, quickly rushing off to find her.

Before he could even enter the depths of the rainforest, Blossom came out of breath and panting. She was sweating, and she looked distressed.

"Blossom, where in the world have you been?" Brick asked, firmly.

Once Blossom had caught her breath, she told him what happened. She told him what she heard, what she saw, and how scared she was. Hearing this, Brick felt a burst of anger inside him. Unable to control his anger, he snapped at Blossom.

"Why did you go to that part of the island in the first place, Blossom?! Why couldn't you just ignore the noise?! Now you've seen the evil of this place! Worst of all, you made _me _break a promise to Mother!!" Brick yelled angrily.

"Brick! Maybe it wasn't evil, maybe its Jesus in the form of a statue. The bleeding could be his wounds that he got from the cross in Jerusalem." Blossom said.

Blossom was a firm believer in science, but she was also a firm believer in Jesus. She had always been told that he was always with her. Possibly, in order to do so, he toke the shape of objects.

Brick gave a mocking chuckle.

"What absolute rubbish! Jesus is in heaven, Blossom, and he is not a stupid statue either! Besides, it is scientifically impossible for him-"

"Jesus doesn't need science to use his powers, Brick! Why does everything have to be _scientifically possible _for it to even be, _possible_?!" Blossom asked, in frustration.

"Shut up! that's not the point, Blossom! The point is, _you _broke a law!" Brick yelled.

"Oh? And what law was that, Brick?!" Blossom snapped.

"A law made by Mother that any evil from this side of the island should be avoided at all cost." Brick reasoned.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't know that law, Brick!" Blossom snapped, coldly.

"Well, don't go to that place ever again, and you wont be breaking the law now will you?!" Brick ordered crossly.

"And what gives you the right to boss me around, Brick?!" Blossom snapped, starting to lose her patience with him.

"Just shut up! don't ask questions, just do what I say!" Brick yelled.

Buttercup heard the yelling from within the shelter, and quickly ran out and jumped in Blossom's defense.

"You cant speak to my sister like that!" Buttercup yelled angrily.

"Yeah, and what makes you think you're the boss of everyone and everything, Brick?" Butch asked in annoyance.

"Why don't you two just stay out of this?!" Brick yelled.

Blossom was shocked, and surprised. She had never seen Brick with such anger before, and she didn't even know why.

"Why are you so angry, Brick? I havent _really _done anything wrong." Blossom said, as tears were building up in her eyes.

"Blossom, you broke the law, that is why I'm angry. And you also made me break another promise to Mother." Brick said, calming down just a little.

Blossom was confused. How could she have broken _another_ promise? He had already broken a promise to Ms. Keane before, years ago. It wasn't like she had broken _that _promise. So what other promise did she make Brick break?

"What promise are you talking about Brick? You've already broken your promise by taking us to this side of the island, so you wouldn't be breaking it again. So what promise did I make you break?" Blossom asked firmly, but not aggressively.

Brick didn't answer her question, he just turned around and started walking away. Blossom ran after him

"Brick, whats wrong? Please don't run away from me! Tell me whats wrong?" Blossom asked, as she gently put a hand on his shoulder.

Brick rudely brushed it off, as he turned to face her.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Brick yelled, as he ran off.

Blossom watched where he last stood, as she broke down into tears and ran off in the other direction.

"Now look what that stupid brother of yours did!" Buttercup yelled at Butch.

"My brother is not---I'll go talk to him." Butch said, he knew now wasn't the right time to argue. So he just sighed and walked away.

"Alright. that's is a good idea." Buttercup agreed with him.

Butch walked away, hoping to find his older brother.

-------

Brick sat at the foot of a tree. He was so angry, but he was more angry with himself then with Blossom. He didn't mean to be so cruel to her, but the one thing Brick hated the most was breaking a promise. Especially to Mother. He had already broken one promise years ago, and now, he had broken another. All because he wasn't protecting Blossom like he said he would, and that was a promise he thought he would never break.

Butch was looking around for Brick, and finally saw him sitting down by the tree. He walked over to him, trying to look confident.

"Brick, may we talk?" he asked, trying to sound gentle. Though it was hard since his voice was rough and huskily.

"Now is not a really good time, Butch." Brick said, not at all surprised to see his younger brother.

"Enough with the attitude, Brick. This is important." Butch said, determinedly.

Brick rolled his eyes, and gestured Butch to sit next to him. Which he did.

"Brick, why did you yell at Blossom like that? You've never done that before." Butch said.

"She broke the law, Butch!" Brick answered gruffly.

"Yeah, a law she was never told about!" Butch pointed out.

Brick sighed exasperatedly and shook his head.

"But, anyways, I am not talking about that, I was going to ask you what promise Blossom made you break. I mean, come on, Brick. You broke a promise to Ms. Keane about coming to this side of the island years ago. I can tell that this is about something else." Butch said.

Brick sighed again, ready to tell his brother about the other promise he made.

"Well, before Mother died, she made me promise that I would take care of everyone. She told me to especially take care of Blossom."

"Why did she even want you to look after Blossom, more than everyone else?" Butch asked in confusion.

"That's something I'm still trying to figure out myself, Butch. Anyway, Blossom told me what happened today….I realized how she could have been in danger, and I wouldn't have been there to save her." Brick said honestly.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Butch asked, once again trying to sound gentle.

Brick nodded.

"I would die if something happened to her, Butch." Brick honestly said.

After a few moments of silence, Brick stood up and started to speak.

"I think I should tell Blossom I'm sorry." Brick said.

"Yeah, you should tell her that. Also tell her how you feel." Butch ordered.

"I'm not going to do that, Butch. All I'm going to do is apologize." Brick responded

"okay. But I think you should tell her. I bet she feels the same way about you." Butch said.

"You really think so?" Brick asked, somewhat brightening up.

"Yeah I do." Butch answered.

"Well, before I go, I need to ask you one important question."

"Whats that?" Butch asked, confused.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Butch!?"

"hey, I may be a tough guy, but I can be sensitive when it comes to the ladies." Butch laughed.

"Oh, sure you are!" Brick chuckled sarcastically.

Butch didn't respond, since he knew Brick wouldn't believe him.

"Bye, Butch!"

"Bye, Brick and good luck!"

-----

Inside the shelter, Buttercup tried to comfort her weeping sister with a hug and comforting words.

"He was so cruel, Buttercup! He was like a whole different person to me!" Blossom sobbed.

"Don't worry, Blossom. Brick is just a stupid jerk! Just forget about him, Blossom, he is not worth it." Buttercup tried her best to comfort her sister.

Brick entered the shelter, and walked to Buttercup and Blossom.

"What to do you want, jerk off!" Buttercup growled

"Look, I just came to talk to Blossom." Brick said calmingly.

"I think you have said enough, Brick!" Buttercup snapped.

"I know how I reacted, and I just wanted to tell Blossom I am sorry." Brick murmured sincerely.

Blossom gently pulled away from her sisters hug, and wiped her eyes. A small gentle smile spread across her lips.

"Um, Buttercup? Could you give us some privacy. I want to speak to Brick alone for a little bit." Blossom asked gently.

"Fine!" Buttercup said throwing her hands in the air. She started to walk away, but stopped once she got to Brick and poked him in the chest.

"But if you abuse my sister again, I'll make sure you don't see the su-"

"Don't worry Buttercup. I'm not going to yell at Blossom again, I promise." Brick said honestly.

Deciding to leave Brick and Blossom alone, she left the shelter with a 'humph!'

"Blossom, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I now realize that I was cruel and insensitive, and I really didn't mean for it to come out that way. I was just mad, that's all." Brick said.

"But you were right."

"What?" Brick asked in confusion.

"You were right. It was horrible for me to think of that bleeding statue as Jesus. Like you said 'Jesus is in heaven with his father, he spread joy from the heavens above, and is not made out of a stone like that idol. I'm such a fool!" Blossom began to cry again.

"No, your not Blossom. In fact, I admire what you said to me, you know, about things not having to be scientifically possible to possible. You were right. Jesus doesn't need science to work wonders in this world." Brick smiled.

"Still, I was close to worshipping an idol. I was told never to worship one of those horrible thins, but yet I got full of ideas once I saw that blood. Now, I feel so angry with myself for what I thought. Will God forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will, Blossom. He forgives everyone's sins if they pray for them to be forgiven. Besides, it not like you did anything wrong, you just thought it. If you pray about it then he will for give you." Brick said truthfully.

Blossom bowed her head, and said a prayer to ask God for forgiveness. She then felt a wonderful feeling of peace rush through her body, calming her. She knew God had forgiven her. Once she had finished praying, Brick started his own prayer asking for forgiveness about him yelling at Blossom. A feeling of peace also rushed through him, he had been forgiven too. After the prayers had been said, Brick and Blossom smiled at each other.

"You know, Brick, I reckon Ms. Ke- I mean, Mother would be so proud of you." Blossom said with a warming smile.

"But I have broken promises to her."

"It doesn't matter, Brick. Ms. Keane loved you very much like her own son, really. She was proud of you, now matter what. I'm sure she's forgiven you as well. Besides, everyone breaks a promise now and then. it's the way of life, and you've done so well here on the island, I think you have kept most of your promises already." Blossom reassured him.

Somehow, Brick knew Blossom was right. He decided to tell Blossom the truth. The reason why he was angry.

"You know Blossom, I wasn't angry because you broke the law, I was angry because I thought you had put yourself in danger and I wasn't there to protect you." Brick said, as he put his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I promised Mother I would protect you. I don't want to lose you, Blossom." Brick said, genuinely.

Blossom laid her head on Brick's chest, and Brick held her close.

"You're not going to lose me, Brick. Not ever." Blossom murmured.

Brick kissed the top of Blossom head, and buried his nostrils in Blossom's hair so he could get a whiff of her wonderful scent. Brick wanted to tell Blossom more, but he couldn't get the courage enough to do so. Even if he wanted to so desperately.

"Um, Blossom, I think it's our turn to light the fire now."

Blossom was so fixated by Brick's touch, and scent that she didn't realize he was talking to her. She finally snapped out of her daze, and looked up at him.

"Huh? Oh..right…the fire! Of course!"

Both she and Brick headed out of the shelter, both of them happy that they were children of God. But mostly because they were together. If only they could tell each other how they really felt, everything…..would be perfect.

* * *

**Sorry if some of the God and Jesus stuff is wrong, I don't really practice any type of religion. I am A Deist so yeah.**

**Wow, I think this chapter was the longest!! Hope you likie!!**

**Answer and Review!!**


	9. Snapped! Note from Author

**Not many of you are voting for the Lemon Question, tsk, tsk, tsk.**

**Let me keep you in touch with the voting so far:**

**Lemon: [3]-Yes [0]-No…..Yes is winning people! (I haven't gotten specific reviews stating "No Lemon!!" or anything of the sort, but don't be afraid to tell me so, I want your answer please.)**

**Happy Ending: [7]**

**Sad Ending:[0] Duh!**

**Note: I tried to keep every one in character. Especially Butch and Buttercup. And when ever I put a * by words, it is because some of you might not know the meaning. So I will explain at the bottom. :End Note**

* * *

**Snapped!!**

One late afternoon, Butch was heading back to the shelter after hours of spear fishing. His muscles felt tight and sore, making him a bit fatigue*. Especially at the back of his neck, he guessed that he'd strained himself while lunging at the fish with his spear. He rubbed his neck and twisted it slightly to the side, hoping to stretch the muscles, but it didn't make it feel a bit better.

As Butch headed into the shelter, he noticed that Buttercup was the only person in there at the moment. Buttercup saw the way Butch was holding his neck, and she became concerned.

"Butch, is there something wrong with your neck?" Buttercup asked worriedly.

"Oh, its nothing Butter, I just strained it a little." Butch said, as he continued to rub his neck.

"Butter?" Buttercup repeated, confused with the sudden shortening of her name.

"Uh…I said Buttercup. You need to clean your ears, gosh!" Butch said, playfully.

Buttercup giggled, as she let the mistake slip. She then remembered Butch's strained neck. He rubbed it, still trying to make it better. She then got an idea.

"Butch, why don't you let me massage it for you? Brick told me that massaging can relax and release tightness from muscles. It is also very relaxing. I can try it on you, if you like that is." Buttercup said, as a light blush crept on her face.

"Really? Do you even know how to give one?" Butch asked.

"Yes. Well, I think so. I have seen Ms. Keane give one once to the Professor at some times. He used to get back pains a lot." Buttercup replied.

"Well, alright. I guess one wouldn't hurt." Butch said.

He walked over to Buttercup, taking a seat in front of her. Once he did, she put her hands on his shoulders, kneading very softly and relaxing. Butch found himself enjoying this, and let out a small moan through his lips.

"Whoa…Buttercup, you're really good at this. For a girl, you have such firm hands." Butch moaned gently.

"Well, don't be too surprised, Butch." Buttercup teased.

Buttercup was glad Butch was enjoying himself. She had been secretly wishing for a chance to touch Butch's body. His muscles were so firm, but she had to concentrate on loosing Butch's knots and not think too much about her lustful desires. She finally stopped massaging Butch, as he pouted a bit.

"So, how do you feel now?" Buttercup asked, as she rounded the chair so that she was now facing him.

"I feel a lot better now, thanks Buttercup. I wish it could have lasted longer though, it felt so good." Butch said.

"Well, in that case, you owe me an extra load of dinner tonight." Buttercup said.

"Why don't I give you a massage this time? To pay back for the first massage you gave me. You can give me a second one later." Butch said.

"Hmm…okay. But listen up, if this massage isn't good, don't expect your second massage to be any better, Butch!" Buttercup growled.

"Okay, okay! Keep your hair on!" Butch laughed.

Butch then got up, while Buttercup toke his seat. Butch went behind the chair, and began to work his magic. Buttercup also let out soft moans through her lips. She was really enjoying this greatly, and loved it even more because Butch was touching her.

Butch had been longing for a chance to touch Buttercup, and now he was doing it, but somehow it wasn't enough. He wanted to kiss her too! Without thinking, he slowly leaned down, as he gave her a soft kiss on her shoulders. Making his way up to her neck.

Buttercup knew Butch was kissing her, but part of her enjoyed it. While another part wanted to push him away. She quickly got up, and turned around to stop him, but felt Butch's lips crash with hers. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back. Their lips still attached, she made her way around the chair, as she was now very close to him. She put her arms around his neck, as he put his arms around her waist.

By now, their kisses became more passionate. Butch loved this, but it still wasn't enough. He needed more, and more he wanted to get. He slowly started lowering her to the ground. Buttercup felt Butch lowering her to the ground, and the next thing she knew, he was on top of her. She was enjoying this moment with him, but right now, she felt uncomfortable. What was Butch trying to do to her?

"B-Butch….That's enough." Buttercup faintly said, but Butch wasn't stopping. "Butch, that's enough." Buttercup said. Still he didn't stop. "Butch, I said that's enough!" Buttercup snapped.

Butch wasn't stopping, he was now kissing her harder, especially on the neck. He was so turned on by Buttercup's taste, and touch, that he couldn't actually hear her speaking. Buttercup had now became scared. She needed to find a way of snapping Butch out of this. She then hit him in the back of his head, as he jumped up. She got up, and bitch-slapped him across the face.

"Buttercup, what the heck was that for?!" Butch shouted, shaking his head after snapping out of his daze.

"You of all people know what that was!" Buttercup shouted, as tears started to build up in her eyes.

Butch finally realized what he had been doing, as a guilt of rush came over him.

"Buttercup….I'm so sorry….I-I don't know what came over me." Butch stuttered.

He leaned towards Buttercup, only to get another bitch-slap. The tears were now pouring, as she ran away from him in fear. He tried to run after her, but she pushed him to the ground once he got close.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Buttercup yelled, as she rushed out of the shelter.

Butch sat down, he felt so ashamed of himself. He didn't realize that he could have hurt Buttercup, and now he felt terrible. His let his desire for her get the better of him.

"_You Freak!"_

Those words hurt him, he just managed not to cry.

------

Brick and Blossom were at their secret place, and everything was quiet. Both of them had fallen asleep in the cave after a swim, but they had managed to change back into their lion clothes this time. Blossom left her hair down, instead of picking it up with some string and a flower she had.

Blossom was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a nightmare about Brick drowning. Her breathing became heavier as she had another nightmare about him eating those poisonous berries. All of a sudden, she felt both dreams come to her at the same time, and they ended with Brick sinking to the bottom of the sea….and dying from eating the berries. She screamed in her sleep as an ugly spider crawled out of Brick's dead mouth.

Brick heard her screams, as he woke up startled. He tried to shake her awake.

"Blossom! Wake up, Blossom! It's me, Brick, I'm here Blossom!" Brick whispered/yelled, shaking her at the same time.

Blossom woke up from all the shaking, as she saw Brick leaning over her. She threw herself into his arms, sobbing both with fear and relief.

"Oh, Brick! Thank goodness!" Blossom said, she sounded muffled since she had her head buried in his bare chest.

"What's wrong Blossom?" Brick asked, putting him arms around her, holding her tight.

"It thought you were dead. You were drowning, and….and….then you were eating those poisonous berries! And the next thing I knew, you were lying on the ground, sinking to the bottom of the sea!" Blossom sobbed hard into his chest.

"Blossom, it's alright, it was only a nightmare." Brick said, as he tried to comfort her.

"I know, but it felt so real…" Blossom sniffed, now bringing her head up looking at Brick. He gave her a warming smile, which made her bury her head back into his chest, sobbing once again. "Please don't leave me, Brick! don't ever leave me."

Brick leaned down. Their faces now next to each other. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She then looked at him, now parting from the hug, but she still had her arms clinging to his arms. Brick brushed back lose strands of hair away from her face, tucking them behind her ear.

"I promise I wont leave you, Blossom." Brick murmured. He leaned towards her, mouth next to her ear. "Not ever." he whispered.

They looked at each other deeply into their eyes. They leaned in, their lips locking in a passionate kiss. Blossom felt loved, and comforted by the kiss. It was something she had been wanting for so long. Brick had never had a wonderful experience like this one, and wanted to savor the feeling of it. But after a while, he felt his body wanting something more, and for the first time, he didn't listen to what his mind was telling him, and went for it. He jumped on top of Blossom, and started to kiss her neck.

"Brick, what are you doing?! Stop it!" Blossom yelled.

Blossom was shocked, Brick had never acted like this before, and it made her frightened and uncomfortable. She had to do something before Brick did something drastic*. Using all of her strength, she pushed Brick of her, and then splashed him with cold water to snap him out of it. Brick did snap out of his daze, and then realized what he had done.

"Oh no…Blossom…..I'm so sorry….I-I don't know what made me do that." Brick stuttered in shock.

He leaned over towards Blossom, but she toke a step back. He eyes shined with tears that were threatening to fall on to her shocked and scared face. As Brick got closer, Blossom dove into the water, he lion clothes on still, and swam to the edge. She quickly tied her hair up, and put her big flower clip in the back, and took off into the rainforest.

"Blossom, wait! I didn't mean to-"

Brick did continue, he saw her run off. He didn't bother to go after her, he knew she needed some time to calm down. He felt really bad, like he had hurt Blossom. He couldn't live with himself if he let that happen.

_Brilliant work Brick! You've really made things bad now! _Brick thought.

-------

In the middle of the rainforest, Boomer and Bubbles were gathering fruit to have for dessert that night. Boomer had climbed a tree to pick mangos from the branches, and Bubbles was picking blackberries from a large blackberry bush. There was a small river, that cut between the two. Boomer being on one side, while Bubbles was on the other. Once Boomer had finished picking mangos, he got down from the tree branch, and jumped to the ground.

Bubbles giggled, making Boomer smile at her. How he loved her giggle. It was like music. Soft, sweet, and just wonderful. He laid down on his belly, as he rested his chin on his hands. He stared at his counterpart with dreamy eyes, as she picked berries from the bushed.

_Have you seen anyone more beautiful? _he thought dreamingly.

As Bubbles caught sight of more plump and juicy berried to her right, she moved over to them, Boomer's eyes followed her. By now, she was too far away for his eyes to move anymore, so he moved he got up and started to walk towards her. Forgetting about the small river that cut between them. He finally tripped, falling into the river head first.

He let out a yelp and Bubbles turned quickly. Bubbles saw him fall, and she quickly ran to his side to help him.

"Boomer, are you okay?!" Bubbles asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bubbles." Boomer said to her, as he got up wincing in pain from falling in the river. Some water went in his mouth, leaving a nasty taste.

Bubbles sighed in relief, but then she noticed a bruise on Boomer's right knee.

"Boomer, that's a nasty bruise. Are you sure your okay?" Bubbles asked as she bent down to gently touch it, checking to see if it was bad.

"Its nothing too serious Bubbles. Ill go to Brick and he'll think up something to make the swelling go down, so don't worry." Boomer said.

Bubbles touched it with a little bit more pressure, and Boomer winced in pain. Bubbles smiled, she knew exactly what to do to make him feel better.

"Boomer?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like me to kiss your boo boo to make it feel better? I mean, it doesn't make you feel better physically but it does work in some way." Bubbles said, as she gave him a cute smile.

"Uh, okay. that's fine with me!" Boomer said.

Bubbles leaned over and kissed his bruised knee. Boomer smiled. It did make him feel better, Bubbles was right. Her lips were so soft against his knee. Bubbles had secretly wished that he had a cut on his lips so she could kiss that to make him feel better, but still, his soft rough skin felt so nice against her baby soft skin. After three soft pecks, Bubbles stopped kissing Boomer's knee.

"Thanks Bubbles. That actually did make me feel better." Boomer said with a smile.

All of a sudden, Boomer noticed that Bubbles had a nasty looking scratch on her left cheek. She must have gotten it when she rushed to his side, the bushed did have thorns popping out from all over the place.

"Bubbles, you've scratched yourself." Boomer said, worried.

"Oh, it nothing really Boomer. Besides, Brick will find a way to somehow fix it up like you said." Bubbles said with a reassuring smile, as she gently brought her hand up to touch her scratch. Her fingers barley came in contact with her scratch, but it stung badly, and she winced. Boomer thought of something to make the pain 'go away'.

"Bubbles, would you like me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Boomer asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, that would be nice Boomie." Bubbles said with a smile, blushing at the sudden nick-name she gave to him.

Boomer grinned, and then gently leaned down to kiss her scratch. He started to give her soft pecks, but something about Bubbles natural taste made him go insane, and he started to kiss her down her neck. Hard. Bubbles became uncomfortable, as she felt Boomer's soft kisses make their way down her neck in hard kisses. She tried to move away, but he only reacted by moving closer.

"B-Boomer, that's enough kisses! Please stop, you're starting to scare me!" Bubbles said, raising her voice at him.

Boomer didn't do anything. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Bubbles was now really scared, she had managed to get her arms free from his grip, trying to push him away. Boomer wasn't moving. He bite her on her neck.

"Boomer!!" Bubbles screamed, finally using all of her strength to push him off.

Boomer hit his head on a tree, snapping him out of his daze.

"Ow! What just happened." Boomer asked, as he felt dizzy.

Bubbles was crying, as she felt his bite sting her.

"That's what I want to know, Boomer!" Bubbles yelled angrily.

"W-what?…"

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but I'm not liking it! Until you tell me what you were doing, then I will talk to you again, but until then I'm not talking to you! And right now, I'm not speaking to you simply because of what you have done!" Bubbles yelled angrily, before running away.

"Bubbles! Wait, I'm sorry!" he cried out.

Boomer fell on his knees in tears. He didn't know what had happened, but he felt so bad because he made Bubbles cry. Let alone yell at him, which she never does. He felt disgusted with himself for what he did, and he knew she wouldn't forgive him until she got an explanation. Unfortunately for Boomer, he simply didn't have one.

-------

Later that afternoon, the three teen girls had a little meeting at the beach to discuss the problems they had with the boys.

"I just don't understand it girls. One moment Brick was comforting me with a kiss, and the next thing you know, he was on top of me!" Blossom said, throwing her hands in the air, trying to make her point.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, Blossom. I have never seen Boomer behave so wildly until today. He really scared me." Bubbles said, shaking slightly.

She didn't have to explain her red mark, since she already did.

"Well, I think Butch is trying to kill me!" Buttercup thought angrily.

"Oh, come one Buttercup! That's just ridiculous!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Oh really? Then why did Butch attack me, huh?" Buttercup asked, firmly.

"Well, I don't know." Bubbles replied.

"Exactly, that's why we're going to have a very big talk with those boys! And if they don't give us some answers, all three of them are going to get a huge butt-kicking!" Buttercup said, punching her flat hand in a 'warning' tone.

------

Inside the shelter, all three teen boys were sitting in one circle, feeling disgusted with themselves for what they did to the girls.

"I really don't know what the heck came over me, guys! I was just trying to comfort Blossom, and the next thing I know, I was on top of her kissing her neck like a mad man! I mean, you know me, I'm in no way a wild guy!" Brick pointed out.

"You?! What about _me_?! I thought I had turned into some horrible monster! I felt so disgusted when I realized that I hurt Bubbles." Boomer said, ashamed of himself.

"Well, you're not the only one who felt guilty, Boomer. I felt really guilty about what I had did to Blossom too." Brick said, as he hung his head in shame.

It was quiet, as the two boys had their heads down. Butch was just thinking, and he finally thought of what to say.

"Well, I think it wasall Buttercup's fault!" Butch snapped.

"How is it _her _fault when _you _attacked her?!" Brick snapped, angry.

"She was leading me on! She was massaging me all lady-like! I swear, she was trying to seduce me!" Butch said viscously.

"I doubt it, Butch." Brick snorted.

Suddenly, the girls headed into the shelter with their arms crossed as they saw the boys. The girls all had angry looks on their faces.

"Why, hello boys!" Buttercup said, in an unfriendly greeting.

Both Boomer and Brick leapt up to their feet instantly.

"Blossom, I'm really sorry about attacking you before. I wish I had a reason for doing so, but I don't have one! Just….please forgive me! Please!" Brick begged, honestly.

"Bubbles, I am so so sorry for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't even know what I was doing! Please forgive me, I promise that I will never _ever _hurt you in any way like that, again!" Boomer also begged.

Both Blossom and Bubbles saw guilt and honesty in their counterparts eyes, and decided to forgive them, but Buttercup stopped them before they could even let a word come out of their mouths.

"No one is forgiving any one, until some one else makes an apology to me!" Buttercup said, as everyone turned their attention towards him.

Butch felt just as guilty as his brother's did, but he was too far stubborn to apologize to Buttercup, and part of him felt it was her fault. Even if it wasn't.

"So what's going to happen, Butch? Are you going to give me an apology, or am I just going to force one out of you?" Buttercup asked, impatiently.

"Don't except an apology, Buttercup, because your not getting one!" Butch said, coldly.

"And why not, you egotistical* jerk!" Buttercup snapped.

"Because you had it coming! You were leading me on with those massages you were giving me. You planned it all along!" Butch answered angrily.

"Butch, you were in pain! I was just trying to help you out! I was in no way trying to seduce you!" Buttercup snarled, exasperatedly*.

"Yeah well……it is still _your _fault!" Butch snapped.

"Oh yeah?! How?!" Buttercup yelled.

"You _had _to change! You had to grow up and become all bosomy!" Butch mocked.

"Excuse me?!" Buttercup yelled, extremely insulted.

"You know what you've become Buttercup? You've become a hootchie-cootchi girl!" Butch said, continuing to pick on her.

"What did you just call me?" Buttercup asked, through gritted teeth.

"Hootchie-cootchie girl!" Butch answered.

Butch was referring to something he had seen years ago on the ship. A few days before it caught on fire, Butch had been peeking into the sailors room. He had seen one of the sailors looking at a pornographic picture of a naked woman, and he gave the woman a nick-name, "The hootchi-cootchie girl". Mojo found out, and of course grounded him for looking at the filthy garbage, let alone peeking. He then yelled at eh sailor for showing him.

"I am _not _a hootchie-cootchie girl!!!" Buttercup yelled.

"Yes you are!!"

"No I am not!"

Butch then grabbed two coconuts, and rubbed them against his chest while shouting.

"Hootchie-cootchie! Hootchie-cootchie!" Butch shouted, repeatedly.

"Butch, stop that!" Brick yelled, digusted by the way he talked to Buttercup and women in general.

Butch just ignored him, as he continued to tease Buttercup.

"SHUT UP!" Buttercup screamed.

When Butch ignored her, Buttercup picked up another coconut and threw it at Butch, hitting him hard across the head. He passed out.

"Butch!" Brick and Boomer yelled out, as they ran to their brother to help him.

"Now look what you've done, Buttercup" Bubbles snapped.

Buttercup ran over to Butch, and tried to shake him awake.

"Butch, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you so hard!" Buttercup said, as she tried to wake him up.

When Butch came to, he slapped Buttercup.

"That's it! I've had it with you, Buttercup!" Butch yelled.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked in confusion, holding back tears that were building up in her eyes from the slap.

Butch didn't answer, instead, he went to where the girls belonging where, and threw them out.

"What the heck are you doing, Butch?!" Buttercup shouted.

"You and your sisters are moving! Me and my brothers don't want you here anymore!" Butch answered.

"_I _want them here!" Brick yelled.

"Iwant them here _too_!" Boomer agreed.

"Oh hell what you boys want! This is _our _shelter, _we _built it!" Butch yelled.

"That's not true! My sisters and I helped you build it." Buttercup snapped.

"Yeah? Well my brothers and I did most of it. So get lost and make your own shelter!" Butch yelled, as all the girls things were thrown out.

Blossom and Bubbles gathered up their things, and tried to put them back into the shelter, but Buttercup stopped them.

"No girls, lets just leave. We don't need those idiotic boys." Buttercup muttered.

Blossom and Bubbles didn't want to leave. They would be willing to accept Brick and Boomers' apologies and move one, but obviously, Butch and Buttercup weren't getting on, so they had no choice but to leave. They hoped the two would cool-off in a few days, but for now, they need space. So they gathered their things, and all three of them left.

"Glad to have them gone. Aren't-"

Butch saw Brick and Boomer walking away from him.

"Where are you two going?" Butch asked, confused.

"Away from you!" Boomer snapped.

"We don't want to be around a rude sexist jerk like yourself." Brick said frostily, as he and Boomer walked away.

"We'll come back when you have learnt to be nicer to Buttercup!" Boomer yelled.

"And when you have learned how to respect a women, Butch." Brick said, his voice cold and serious.

As they both left, Butch yelled out to them.

"Fine! Who needs you anyways?"

He sat down, now feeling sad and alone. He now felt worse instead of better. He knew _now _that he should have apologized to Buttercup. Instead, he turned her and his brothers against him. He only hoped Buttercup would forgive him, and he also hoped he could tell her how he _really _felt about her as well.

* * *

**WOW! that's 12 pages long! The longest chapter so far! Okay, here are the definitions: (word)***

**Fatigue: Tired, worn out, etc.**

**Drastic: Dramatically. Basically it means Dramatic.**

**Egotistical: Selfish, conceited person.**

**I am too lazy to look for the other words. **

* * *

**Q: and A:**

**Q: The original cast for Richard and Emmeline for this story was?**

**A: Buttercup and Butch**

**Q: This story was really meant to be?**

**A: A Spoof of Titanic.**

**Q: This story was really only suppose to have:**

**A: Two characters which would be Buttercup and Butch.**

**Q: Is this story going to have a sequel?**

**A: Maybe, but probably NO.**

**Q: Are you still going to make a spoof of Titanic?**

**A: Yes! **

**Q: What characters are going to be in it?**

**A: That's a surprise. So vote on the poll!**

**Q: How many chapters are left in this story?**

**A: Well, this was suppose to be the chapter 10, so I am one short, so instead of 20 chapters there will be only 19.**

**Q: Is there anything special coming up?**

**A: in the story, yes. In my life, no.**

**Q: When are you going to update chapter 10?**

**A: Today! Maybe…**

**Q: How many reviews do you want to get in total?**

**A: 70 reviews!! So help me get to my goal by reviewing! 70 is my favorite number…**

* * *

**Review!**

**Keep giving me your answers, because if I don't get any answers in your reviews, then I will just pick for you.**

**Would you like me to make a spoof of Titanic?**

**Rolling_Bubbles: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And don't worry, until I put this story in complete mode then it will be finished.**

* * *

**Important News!:**

**I'm Star testing people! And I need to start getting ready for College, because this is my last year in high school! Yay!**

**So really, I need to pass the huge test called the CASHEE at my school. That test is hard! I failed the Math section in my first try in sophomore year. But I am in Calculus now, and I'm ready to take that test!**

**So I just want to say I might be….DISCONTINUEING this story. Sorry for those who really like it, and are waiting so patiently for me to update, but I have so much pressure on me.**

**I mean, I have the test, the homework, the AVID work, the community service, and I still have to do cross country! don't remind me of the work I have to do at home! **

**But don't worry, I am NOT leaving this story YET. I MIGHT, or MIGHT NOT.**

* * *

**Please keep reviewing! I want to reach my goal! I'm so far away…**


	10. Adoption AN

**Hey People!! I just wanted to say, thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!!!**

**I WILL CONTINUE IT SOMEDAY, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU READERS FINISH THIS STORY IN YOUR OWN WAY.**

**I LOVE ALL OF THE REVIEWS, AND MY REVIWERS!**

**SO JUST GIVE ME THE LINK TO THE STORY, AND I WILL CHECK IT OUT!**

**YOU CAN CHANGE ANYTHING YOU LIKE, OR JUST KEEP IT THE SAME WAY.**

**ANYTHING IS FINE. ALL OF YOU ARE WONDERFUL WRITERS, AND I WANT TO SEE YOU WORK YOUR MAGIC!**

**SO JUST DO THE FOLLOWING IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS STORY:**

(Your review…..)

(make sure you 'enter') Put the Name of the new story name.

(Make sure you 'enter' again..) When you are planning on posting it up.

**ONCE YOU ACTUALLY DO POST IT UP, PM ME OR E-MAIL ME. **

**DON'T WORRY, I WILL CONTINUE IT VERY SOON, MAYBE DURING SUMMER.**

**BUT I NEED TO START STUDYING AND GETTING READY FOR THAT DARN TEST. **

**UNTIL I RETURN….**

**HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!**

**AND HAVE FUN ADOPTING THIS STORY! (IF YOU DO…)**

**AND ALSO, THE MORE PEOPLE WHO ADOPT THIS STORY, THE LESS TIME I WILL TAKE TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**SO ADOPT AND CONTINUE!**

**~BUTCHGIRL~**


	11. Expierience

**Enjoy. Lemon is coming very very soon! It will be in the next chapter, and if you are uncomfortable with reading lemons, (sex scenes) then simply tell me in your review, or PM me.**

**Goal: 70 reviews :)**

**I feel that this is my most succesful story yet. I am having fun writing the story, and I love getting reviews from my readers. I just want to say thanks a ton for all my reviewers. You have really supported me in both my story, and taking my test.**

**I have passed, and I am getting my diploma! Now enjoy the chapter, please.**

**

* * *

**

**Experience.**

After being kicked out harshly out of the shelter by Butch, the girls decided to take refuge in a cave nearby. They had managed to survive well for the last few days, but Blossom and Bubbles were secretly missing Brick and Boomer terribly. They felt like they hadn't spoken to them in ages, and Buttercup refused to let her sisters talk to them. But she too, was secretly missing Butch, but she refused to admit it because she was still angry at him for what he said to her.

Constantly she reminded herself, _Butch is nothing but a big jerk! You shouldn't be thinking about him at all!_

But no matter how hard she tried to forget him, she couldn't get him out of her head. No matter how rude he could be to her, no matter how angry he made her, no matter how much she hated him at the moment, part of her cared about him deeply.

_Oh Butch, why do you make me feel like this?.._ Buttercup thought, as she worked on trying to start up a small fire.

Unfortunately, its was rather stubborn and it didn't want to start very easily. She turned the stick harder and faster, trying to at least get one spark. Using all the force she had, she pressed down hard on the wood, and it broke the stick in half. Buttercup groaned, and walked out of the small cave, and out to the water to collect some fish. Unaware of her surroundings, or what was in the water, a stonefish was swimming very slowly in the water. As Buttercup continued to walk forward, the stonefish buried itself in the sand, camouflaging itself from Buttercup, making it difficult for her to see it.

She reached over to pick up a spear, and brought her foot forward, stepping on the hidden stonefish. She screamed out in pain.

Blossom, and Bubbles heard their sisters screams, and ran to her quickly.

"Buttercup, what's wrong?" Bubbles asked, in deep concern.

"I stepped on something, and it had really hurt my foot." Buttercup answered, tears running down her cheeks.

Blossom saw the fish slowly swim away, and gasped when she recognized what kind of fish it was.

"Buttercup! You stepped on a stonefish! We're going to take you to the cave where you can lay down, okay? Just don't move too much." Blossom said, wiping away her tears.

Blossom and Bubbles helped her into the cave, Buttercup slowly felt her body become weaker, and she began to feel dizzy. Both of her sisters laid her down gently on the sand, and Buttercup began to shiver, she felt cold and she also started to sweat. After about an hour, Buttercup's conditions had gotten worse. She had developed a fever, and she was sweating more heavily then before. Bubbles wiped the sweat from Buttercup's brow with a wet cloth. Both she and Blossom were very worried.

"She is still getting worse, Blossom! Do you know anything about curing stonefish stings?" Bubbles asked, as she tried not to cry.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry, Bubbles. I don't know anything about any bite or sting." Blossom said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Well, we have to do something quick! Buttercup cant hold on much longer." Bubbles said, as she failed and began to cry.

Blossom felt her tears quicken, and before she could start sobbing, an idea came to her.

"I know what to do! I'll go back to the shelter and get Brick, he should know how to cure Buttercup!" Blossom said, as she rushed out of the cave.

"Hurry Blossom!" Bubbles called out, as she stayed with Buttercup.

Blossom went in a hit pursuit, desperate to find the boys, so they could help her younger sister.

-----

At the shelter, things were quiet since Butch was the only person there. Brick and Boomer set up camp further down the beach, but they where close enough for Butch to see them. They refused to talk to him.

Butch felt really bad about how he treated Buttercup. Just thinking about it made him feel sick to his stomach. He acted so stubborn and cruel, and he wished he could take it all back, but he couldn't. What he could do was apologize, but he didn't have to guts to do so. He was too afraid that Buttercup would either ignore, or attack him. Still, he wanted to tell her the truth, that he cared for deeply, more deeply than anyone he had ever cared about.

As Butch tried to think of a way to apologize to Buttercup, he noticed someone running quickly towards him on the horizon. He squinted his eyes, and then recognized the person to be Blossom. She looked like she was in a hurry. She stopped once she got to the shelter, and tried to catch her breath, for she was panting heavily.

"Butch, do you know where Brick is?" Blossom asked as she frantically looked around.

"No, I don't Blossom. What are you doing here anyway, didn't I kick you out?" Butch snapped, as he pretended that he wasn't happy to see her.

"Look Butch, I am not in the mood for having an argument with you. I just need to find Brick fast, its an emergency!" Blossom said.

"What's the emergency?" Butch asked.

"Buttercup stepped on a stonefish….she's really ill, and if I don't find Brick in time…she's going to die, Butch." Blossom said, trying hard not to cry.

Butch felt like his heart had stopped, and he started to have trouble breathing. Buttercup was dieing! He knew now, that Buttercup needed him. He didn't care if she was mad at him, he desperately needed to see her.

"Blossom, where have you set up camp?" Butch asked urgently.

"At the cave by the shore. Its not that far away east from here. it's a small cave, Bubbles should be there." Blossom answered.

With that, Butch took off.

"Butch, wait a second!" Blossom ran and grabbed him by the shoulder, and Brick turned around. "Before you start running off, could you at least give me any ideas where Brick could possibly be?" Blossom asked.

"He might be at his and Boomer's camp further down the beach, or he might be studying in the rainforest." Butch answered, desperate to get to Buttercup before it was too late.

"Okay, thanks!" Blossom gratefully.

She ran to the left, trying desperately to find Brick. The only person who could possibly save Buttercup. Butch ran off in the opposite direction, hoping he could find the place the that Blossom had described in time.

-----

Butch continued searching in the area the Blossom had described, but he couldn't find the cave, or Bubbles anywhere. His determination to find Buttercup was still there, but he was starting to give up hope. No, he wasn't going to give up now! Especially on Buttercup! He would search till he reached the end of the earth, if he had to just to reach her!

He finally found himself over the edge of a cliff. He saw a small beach below, and between the cliff-face and the shore, was a small cave. He felt like jumping high for joy, he had finally found the place! Still, the only problem was, he didn't know how to climb down the cliff. It looked like an endless drop to sudden death. Then, he noticed that part of the slope wasn't so steep, and there was a gentle path that went downwards towards the beach and cave below. He slowly and steadily made his way sown the slope, hoping he wouldn't lose his balance and fall. Butch felt relived when he finally made it to the bottom of the path. He took off running towards the cave straight away, crawling in slowly and quietly.

He gasped when he saw Buttercup in her horrible state. She was lying on the ground, sweating heavily and gasping for breath. Bubbles was sitting down beside her, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She looked very worried, and Butch swore he saw tears in the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, Bubbles saw Butch at the cave entrance, and a frown spread across her face.

"What are you doing here?" Bubbles asked, coldly.

"I came to see if Buttercup was alright." Butch responded, nervously.

"Well she's not alright, thanks to you!" Bubbles snapped. "If you hadn't kicked us out of the shelter, we wouldn't have to come here, and Buttercup wouldn't have stepped on that stonefish." Bubbles growled, barley managing to hold back her tears.

"I know…I know Bubbles, and I am so sorry." Butch murmured sadly.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, Butch." Bubbles gestured towards Buttercup, and Butch knew what she meant.

He walked toward Buttercup, and sat down beside her. Butch gently stroked her cheek, and ran one of his hands through her hair. He managed to hold back his tears, but nothing could hold back his broken heart from crying. He leaned forward, and whispered softly into her ear.

"Get well, Buttercup…Please don't leave me."

Butch kissed her cheek, and then her forehead. As he pulled away, Blossom, Brick, and Boomer came running into the cave.

"We're here, Bubbles. Is Buttercup okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she can hold on much longer." Bubbles said, wiping away one tear that managed to escape her eye.

Once Brick caught his breath, he walked towards Buttercup quickly, and felt her pulse by touching the palm of her wrist with two fingers.

"Her pulse is weak. We have to act fast, or Buttercup's not going to live!" Brick said desperately.

"What should we do , Brick?" Boomer asked frantically.

Brick thought back to the first-aid books he had read, and tried to remember how to cure stonefish stings.

"Okay, I know what to do! Boomer, Bubbles, I want you two light a fire and then fill a container with water. I want you to boil to water until its really hot, but make sure it not _too _hot because we're going to pour it on Buttercup's foot." Brick ordered.

"Okay!" they both said, before running off.

"Blossom, I want you to go out into the rainforest and get some spices for me, please. Here, I'll write down the spices I would like you to get for me." Brick said, as he wrote some ingredients down on a rock using charcoal. "Once you've gotten the spices, give them to Boomer and Bubbles and ask them to make some broth for Buttercup to drink." Brick directed.

"Okay, Brick!" Blossom nodded, then ran off.

"What can I do, Brick?" Butch asked, hoping he could do something, anything, to save Buttercup's life.

"You just sit here and make sure Buttercup doesn't pass out. You think you can handle that, Butch?" Brick asked, coldly.

Butch didn't like the way Brick had spoken to him, especially now that _his _girl was dieing.

"Excuse me, Brick, but I don't feel like being criticized at the moment. So don't give me that attitude, please!" Butch snapped.

"Well it was your fault in the first place, Butch! If you had just apologized to Buttercip instead of kicking her out, then this would have never happened in the first place!" Brick yelled.

"Do you actually think I wanted this to happen to her?!" Butch yelled defensively.

"If the shoe fights!" Brick yelled.

Butch was now furious! He lunged at Brick, and the two brothers started a vicious fight.

"Take that back, Brick! Take it back, now!" Butch yelled furiously.

Butch punched his brother hard, and Brick punched him even harder in defense.

Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles entered the cave and gasped when they saw the two fighting brothers.

"Butch, Brick, stop this at once!" Bubbles yelled.

Both Boomer, and Blossom managed to separate Butch and Brick from each other, and Bubbles scolded them.

"You two should be ashamed of your self's! You choose to fight and argue when Buttercup's life is on hold! Now, will you two just grow up and help us out with Buttercup?" Bubbles snapped.

"Yes, Bubbles!" They both agreed.

With that, all five teens worked together to help Buttercup. Brick had told them to bathe the wound with the hot water, which would wash away the pain from her foot. Then, Boomer and Bubbles made the broth for Buttercup. Working together, they helped her drink it by holding her head and gently pouring it into her mouth.

"Now what do we do?" butch as flatly.

"We just wait to see if Buttercup will wake up." Brick answered gently.

An hour passed, and Buttercup still hadn't woken up. Brick and Boomer tried to comfort Blossom and Bubbles. It was hard for them to see their sister this way.

"Um, Brick….I just wanted you to know that…I forgive you for attacking me." Blossom said, with a half smile.

"Thank you, Blossom." Brick said gratefully as he gave her a hug.

"Boomer, I forgive you for what you did five days ago, and I trust you not to do it again." Bubbles said, giving Boomer a hug.

"Oh, thank you for forgiving me, Bubbles. You cant trust me not to d it again, I promise." Boomer said gently, as he crossed his heart and pinky-promised her.

Bubbles smiled at this, and the two hugged.

As the two couples embraced each other, butch glared at them angrily. _how dare they show affection in front of me, especially when my girl was lying here in front of me, unconscious, with no idea whether she is going to survive or not! _He thought, as he gritted his teeth together, and turned his back to them.

"You four just have to torture me, don't you?" Butch muttered coldly.

"What are you talking about, Butch?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, we're not torturing you in any way." Blossom said, with confusion.

"Just. Go. Away." Butch murmured icily.

All four teens just stood there, confused and also taken back and frightened by Butch's tone of voice. When they didn't listen, Butch lost his temper.

"GO AWAY!!!" He yelled.

With that, Brick, Boomer, Blossom and Bubbles ran out of the cave, feeling terrified of the aggressive young teen. Butch broke down in tears. He laid his head on Buttercup's chest, and sobbed hard. He had already lost so many people he loved, but losing Buttercup was something he just couldn't bare. Without her, his life was not worth living for.

"I'm so sorry, Buttercup. I am sorry for every bad thing I have done to you. Please don't die, I cant live without you." Butch sobbed.

He gently kissed her almost life less lips, and held her close in his arms. Then, with all the faith he had left, he remembered the good times he spent with her.

"_Come one, Buttercup! Hurry up!" Butch yelled, as he ran up the stairs of the boat._

"_I'm coming! Now where are we going?" Buttercup asked, clearly annoyed with waiting._

"_I want to show you the ocean of course!" Butch said, as he hoped on to the railing. _

_Buttercup did the same, her green dress flowing in the air, and her beautiful hair doing the same motion. Butch stared at her in awe. She was so pretty to him. _

"_What are you staring at?" Buttercup asked, raising a brow._

"_Nothing. Hey, come over here with me. Ill hold you up so you can see the dolphins." Butch said, as Buttercup moved in front of him on the railing._

_He held her waist, as she looked at the dolphins._

"_Look at that one!" she said, as she pointed to one of the dolphins below. "it's a pretty dolphin!" she said, admiring how it flipped in and out of the water._

"_Like you…" Butch said. Buttercup turned to look at him._

_She smiled, then with one of her hands, she put it over his and squeezed it a bit._

"_Thank you.." _

"_**Jesus, I know I am not worthy of your love. I've done so many bad things, and I don't deserve kindness." **_

"_Get down from there, Butch!" Buttercup whispered harshly._

"_But I'm hungry!" Butch whined, as he continued to climb the counter tops to the fridge, wanting the cookie jar._

"_What if someone sees you? This isn't even our cabin!" Buttercup said, looking around just incase someone was coming._

"_Don't worry, Butter-Butt." Butch teased. Buttercup put her hands on her waist, as she scrunched her face up in an angry way. Butch reached the cookie jar, and reached in and pulled out….money._

"_Awesome!!" Butch said, excited._

"_Put that back! Its not right to steal!" Buttercup said, seeing the wad of cash in his hand._

_He climbed down, and went towards Buttercup. _

"_Looks like I get more than cookies!" Butch said, as he waved the cash in Buttercup's face. Buttercup snatched it away, leaving Butch with a shocked face._

"_I kept watch. Good luck climbing back up there." Buttercup said, as she smirked and walked away with the cash._

"_Impressive.." _

"_**I deserve to be punished, and I will except any punishment you give me, but please, don't make Buttercup dieing be my punishment. Let your holy spirit into her, and save her from this horrible state. We've already lost three important people to us, and we cant bare to lose another loved one. If you answer my prayer, I promise I will forever take good care of her, and ill treat her like the lady she is. **_

_**For I love this young women, and she means the world to me. Lord, I want her to become my world…I love her…**_

_**In Jesus name, I thank you. Amen."**_

'_Her smile, her laughter, her walk, her voice, her touch…so gentle.'_

"_Stop day dreaming Butch!"_

Butch sighed, and lay down beside Buttercup, holding her close in his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and felt the warmth of her body against his. Feeling exhausted, his eyes slowly started to close, and he soon fell asleep.

---

The next morning came, and Butch was still in a deep sleep. Buttercup was still unconscious. All of a sudden, Buttercup began to stir, and her eye-lids flickered open/

She felt like she had been asleep for 100 years like Sleeping Beauty, and began to wonder why she felt that way. Then, she remembered stepping on a stonefish, and becoming sick after that. Everything else was a blur, but she swore she heard Butch's voice during her loss of consciousness. She heard him apologizing, sobbing and praying for her to be okay. But one thing that she remembered the most more then anything else was him saying the words, 'I love her'.

They were words that were too good to be true. So it must have been a dream.

Buttercup began to roll over, but then realized she had a warm and muscular arm draped over her. She soon saw that the arm belonged to Butch, and her heart soared to the heavens. _it wasn't a dream after all! _a huge smile spread across her face, she had never wokrn up to anything more beautiful in her life. She gently leaned over, and kissed Butch's neck and cheek, saucing him to stir.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Buttercup murmured teasingly.

Butch's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice.

"Buttercup? Oh, thank God, Buttercup, your alive!" Butch threw his arms around her.

"Yeah I am! Surprise!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Butch smiled so broadly that his whole face began to ache, and Buttercup returned the smile.

"The lord God answered you prayer, Butch. You should be proud of your self."

Butch was surprised that Buttercup knew about that, but at that moment, it didn't matter.

"Buttercup….I'm really sorry about wha-"

"It doesn't matter, Butch. I have already forgiven you. None of that matters anymore. Im just glad that you are here with me." Buttercup said softly, as she leaned toward him. She placed her lips softly over his, gently kissing him.

Butch returned the kiss eagerly, yet gently at the same time. His head shouted so many thanks to God. He was incredibly grateful for the answering of his prayer. But at this moment, both he and Buttercup had never felt so alive. They were thrilled by the kiss they had received from each other. Just being together was enough to make their hearts soar. Nothing not even death could stop them from having such an amazing feeling. It would remain in their hearts and memories forever.

Their siblings stood there at the cave's entrance and watched the happy couple with tears of joy running down her cheeks. They where relived and happy that Buttercup had survived, and were both amazed and thankful that this terrifying experience had ended, and brought their two stubborn younger siblings together.

It was happy time for everyone.

Indeed…

* * *

**Whoa! I spent…5 hours writing this!!! Please review, AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A LEMON OR NOT! **

**I will be updating in a week. Please take the Poll on my profile please, and PM me if you would rather tell me 'yes' or 'no' for the lemon instead of in your review.**

**Remember the Goal!: 70!!**


	12. Will you marry me?

**Wow, school has really kept me away from writing D:**

**But, guess what?!**

**I updated! Finally! I'm sorry, but I was planning on the next eleven chapters, and what is going to happen! Since more people want a good ending, I had to think a bit on how to make it a good ending, since the original movie is… not so good…. So, yeah, took some thinking ^.^**

**Guess what else?!**

**I ****might ****be making a sequel to PPG Lagoon, ****if ****I find a way to make time for me to do it, that is. Also, if you people vote on it on the new ****Poll ****I just made. So go vote if you would like to speak out!**

**I apologize to all of you that waited so patiently for this chapter.**

***READ*: There is probably going to be a HUGE twist in later chapters. Something that NEVER happened in the movie. So I'm just warning you if you get confused. **

* * *

**Will you marry me?**

**Part One: BlossomxBrick & BubblesxBoomer**

Blossom sat down on the soft sand, watching as the ocean waves crashed down. The ocean breeze made her hair flow beautifully in the sun. Though, the expression she wore was of trouble and sadness. Brick, watching her from behind a palm tree, noticed Blossom's expression and sighed as he walked over to her.

Blossom heard footsteps come closer to her, as she took a deep breath and sighed. Brick sat down next to her, as the two just sat in an awkward silence. Brick looked at Blossom from the corner of his eye. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was the happiest man knowing that she was his best friend.

But, Brick didn't want to be friends anymore. He wanted to be something more, something far more. But what could there possibly be? He was desperate to know what there could be, for he wanted to hold Blossom, and kiss her in a way friends would never kiss. He wanted to show her, just how much he _loved _her.

"Brick?" Blossom spoke, in a quiet whisper.

Brick was snapped out of his thoughts, as he turned to look at Blossom. Blossom didn't look at him, but had her gaze on the ocean.

"Yes, Blossom?" Brick said.

Blossom then stopped looking out at the ocean, and put her head down, playing with the sand underneath her. She found her cheeks burning suddenly, and she had a tingly feeling in her stomach. She found herself stuck in what to say, as if the words had left her suddenly. She clutched some sand in her hands, and toke a deep breath.

"Brick, you know I forgive you for every mean thing you did to me, right?" Blossom said, her voice still very low.

"Yes I know, and I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything. I never ment to hurt you in any way," Brick said.

"Thank-you, Brick," Blossom said, and she moved slightly to face Brick. "Something is…… bothering me, Brick."

"What is it, Blossom?" Brick asked, as he too shifted to face Blossom.

Blossom looked at Brick and when she saw him looking at her with concern, she quickly looked away. Her eyes watered with tears, threatening to fall from her pink eyes. Then, the tears fell and streamed down her cheeks.

Brick saw her crying and wiped away the tears with his thumb. How he hated to see her cry, and how it hurt him as well. He didn't know if he caused her to cry, or if it happened to be that horrid event. He gently put his fingers under her chin, and lifted it up so that she could face him.

Blossom kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look at Brick. Something made her heart cry with pain and Blossom knew exactly why. She was bothered by her not knowing what is past the line of friendship. She wanted to know, for she wanted to share it Brick.

"Please look at me, Blossom, tell me what is wrong…" Brick pleaded softly, still wiping her tears away.

Oh how Blossom wanted to open her eyes and try and tell him what bothered her. But she couldn't, she just couldn't find enough courage to tell him. Suddenly, she felt a pair of soft, warm lips on top of hers. Her shot open, as they met the closed ones of Brick.

He broke away from the gentle peck, and opened his eyes to see the lovely pink ones staring right back. His forehead rested on hers, as he pleaded one more time.

"Please…"

Blossom couldn't hold it back, she needed to tell him. She then kissed Brick as he kissed her back. She pulled away, her tears rapidly falling from her eyes.

"Oh Brick, I just don't know what else there possibly could be!" Blossom cried, as she threw her arms around his shoulders, crying into his chest. "I want to know so badly, but I just don't know what it is! I'm lost Brick…. I'm so lost…"

Brick wrapped his arms around her small waist, and pulled her closer to him. He knew she was confused and troubled, just like he was.

"I'm lost too, Blossom," He whispered gently into her ear "Mother never told me anything about this. I wish she could've…"

Suddenly, Blossom quickly pulled away from Brick's warm embrace, as she remembered about Professor talking to her about a certain book he read one night to her and her sisters. It was about two people, madly in love with one another. But, they were too shy to say anything at all. Then, one day, they told each other of their feelings and kissed. Finally, the boy knelt down on one knee, and pulled out a gorgeous ring, and proposed to his love.

Something called, _engagement._ Which turns into _marriage_.

"That's it!" Blossom shouted happily.

"What? What is it, Blossom?" Brick asked, confused with her sudden happiness.

"Marriage, Marriage!" Blossom shouted, as she cried tears of joy.

"Marriage?" Brick repeated, then he _too _remembered Mojo talking about it. "Blossom, I remember!" Brick shouted, as he picked Blossom up at twirled her around.

She giggled happily, as she was set down softly on the soft sand. She looked up at Brick, who also looked down at her. The two blushed madly at the closeness, and then, Brick slowly leaned down as the two kissed passionately as the ocean waves crashed behind them, creating a romantic scenery.

~*~*~*~*~

Bubbles laid down on the tan colored bed swing. She looked up at the clouds, smiling when she saw amazing and interesting shapes. Then, she saw a cloud that resembled a heart to her. It instantly brought thoughts to her head. Those thoughts included Boomer.

She loved Boomer with all her heart, but they were just friends. Though, both wanted to be much more. The only problem was, they didn't know what else to be, and neither Brick nor Blossom knew either.

As Bubbles thought, Boomer was out in the rain forest gathering fruit and such for the others to eat for dinner. Boomer walked over to pick some blueberries, and he started to think about the sweet Bubbles.

_His _sweet Bubbles, that is. He loved her, and he thought she was the most beautiful young woman he had ever laid eyes on. Since, she was probably the only woman he ever laid eyes on. Except Blossom and Buttercup, but they didn't match to Bubbles beauty in Boomer's eyes.

As he finished picking berries, he put them in the basket and hurried off back to the shelter. Once there, he placed the basket on the table and headed out to meet Bubbles. He walked out, and started to head towards Bubbles favorite place to be.

Her bed swing, were she loved to watch clouds. While he was walking towards her bed swing, he heard someone shouting happily. It seemed to be coming from the direction of the beach, and the voice seemed to belong to Blossom. He quietly walked to the beach, but hid himself behind some bushes as he eavesdropped on Brick and Blossom's conversation.

"Marriage, Marriage!"

Boomer's ears perked up at the familiar word. _Now where did I hear that from?_

_~*FlashBack*~_

"_Dad, what is this book about?" Boomer asked, as he looked up at Mojo and handed him a golden covered book._

"_Where did you get this from?" Mojo asked, as he flipped open the book and flipped through it._

"_Bubbles let me borrow it. She said it was the most romantic story she and her sisters ever listened to. Dad, what is Marr-age?" Boomer asked._

"_Marriage?! Who told you about that?" Mojo asked, quite shocked to know Boomer was talked to about marriage at a young age. He did even say the word right._

"_Bubbles, she said it was a wonderful thing." Boomer said._

"_Well, son… um, Marriage… how do I explain it," Mojo said, as he hesitated for the right words. He looked down at Boomer, as he gave him a puppy dog face, almost begging to know what 'Marr-age' is. "Well…."_

"_Pleeeeaaaseee!" Boomer pleaded._

"_Marriage is wonderful!" Mojo quickly said, as he gave Boomer the book back and rushed out of the living room._

"_Wonderful…. Bubbles…"_

_~*End OF FlashBack*~_

Boomer then snapped out of his thoughts, as his heart soared and he smiled the brightest smile. He quickly sprinted towards the bed swing, as he saw Bubbles laying down, watching the clouds. He stopped running, and slowly walked towards her.

"Bubbles," Boomer said, as Bubbles shot her head up at the sound of his voice.

"Boomer," Bubbles said, as she smiled at him.

He came up next to her, and he panted slightly from his running. He looked up at Bubbles light blue eyes, as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Bubbles blushed a shade of red, as she looked up at Boomer. The next thing made her eyes widen, as Boomer's lips hovered over hers. As he gave her a butterfly kiss.

"Bubbles," Boomer whispered, as his hand caressed her stomach, and made its way to her thigh.

Bubbles felt his gentle touch, and she knew Boomer wasn't going to hurt like he did before. She trusted him, as she brought her hand to his cheek. He leaned into her touch, as he began to lean down again.

The two kissed passionately, as all their troubles faded away.

Both boys whispered the two sweet words into their girls' ears, as they embraced under the moonlight.

"_Marry Me…._"

* * *

**Awh!!! I love this chapter, my favorite probably so far!**

**Can't you just picture it?**

**I can!**

* * *

**Your probably wondering why I didn't have Buttercup and Butch,**

**Well, I thought there was a lot of them going on in the past chapters, so I dedicated this chapter to the BrickxBlossom, and BoomerxBubbles fans!**

**Besides, I have a special chapter for you ButchxButtercup fans, **

**You're in for a sweet and fluffy treat for your favorite pair!**

* * *

**All reviews are welcomed, and I will love if you haven't reviewed, to review now.**

**Thank-you all the people who reviewed, **

* * *

**I'll make a deal with you, if I get at **_**least **_**five or more reviews for this chapter, I will update again today. **

**So review!**


	13. I Dont Want To Lose You

**I Dont Want To Lose You, Not Now and Not Ever**

**Its the long waited chapter! Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! The ninth graders had testing last week, and its still going on. That doesnt excuse us seniors from homework D: I know, it sucks. I'm so sorry that I havent updated in such a long time. I'm still accepting votes, so feel free to change your vote, or to keep it the same. I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I dont have much time, since my school libraian seems to be.... wanting me to leave, literally! Its like she's pushing me out of the library! Oh well, she can do her job and sit and leave me be in peace, while I quickly write this chapter for you hungry readers!**

Surprisingly, he still sat by her side, holding her hand in his. They talked, constantly changing subjects from one to another. But one subject always stayed the same. And that subject was when they talked about _eachother_. Butch watched her as she laughed about a certain event, and he watched her lips as she talked. They seemed so soft, so...kissable.

It was still a shock to him that all this time living on the island with Buttercup, he hadnt noticed how mature she had grown to be. How beautiful she had become. He hadnt payed that much attention to her, and when he did, he would scold himself, and forget her. That wasnt going to happen anymore.

She stopped talking, as she noticed Butch staring at her, in deep thought. She smiled at him, and gave his hand a loving squeeze. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the sudden squeeze, and looked at her. Into her light, grassy-green eyes. He found himself leaning foward, lost in her eyes. His lips softly touched hers, though not locking into a kiss.

It wasnt a kiss, it was more like a touch. A butterfly touch. Buttercup loved the small touch of his lips, and she cherished the moment. Butch, on the other hand, wasnt staisfied with his move. He moved his lips once again across Buttercup's, but this time, he kissed her. Long, passionate kiss. Yes, this move, he was satisfied with. And this girl, he loved her, and he would be a new man to her. He would love her, treat her like the woman she was.

Because she was like a goddess to him, and she would forever be his goddess. His...life. and if anything happened to her, his life wouldnt be the same. He was going to make sure he was always there for her, and that nothing, absolutley _**nothing**_ happened to her.

Blossom, and Bubbles quietly entered the cave, as they saw the two in their lip lock. Bubbles, being the bubbly and happy girl she is, started giggling at the two. Blossom just smiled, happy for her sister. Following behind the two girls, Brick and Boomer came in. Brick's eyes widened as he caught his brother and Buttercup, and Boomer looked away. Brick cleared his throat, making the two lovers break apart.

"Buttercup...Butch, I cant see you two are doing fine." Brick said, slightly blushing.

"Buttercup, I just wanted to check up on you to see if you were okay." Blossom said, as she smiled at her.

Buttercup smiled back, "I'm doing fine, thanks. Can I get up now?" Buttercup asked, looking at Brick.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, you can." Brick said.

Buttercup slowly got up, Butch helping her up. When she was completely up, she brushed herself off, not wanting any dirt on herself. She looked up at her sisters, her best friends...and her love, and smiled. Brick walked over to her, and had long strips of soft leaves in his hand. He asked her to sit down, while he wrapped her foot with the leaves, making a leaf-like cast. She immediatly felt better, and got up, walking out of the cave. Bubbles, and Blossom gathered up their things, and followed the boys back to the shelter.

The home they missed for the longest time. As they put their stuff away, they all agreed to have dinner together... something they all missed. As Bubbles and Boomer cooked, Blossom and Brick on the bed swing, looking at the stars, and Buttercup and Butch out by the beach's shore, staring in awe at the crashing waves. Butch held Buttercup cloe to his chest, whispering promising words in her ear. The words were like a soft tune, a lullaby to her.

Off in the distance, she watched as the sun began to set. Its beautiful reflection lay on the water, as it glistened with every small movement the ocean made.

"Buttercup, I love you." Butch whispered.

"I love you, too Butch." Buttercup whispered back.

"I'm sorry," Butch said.

"Dont be. All that is over," Buttercup said.

"Still, I cant believe how mean I was to you," Butch said.

"Butch, its completely fine, all thats in the past," Buttercup, as she leaned back and looked at Butch as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," Butch said.

Buttercup smiled, as she looked back at the ocean. Butch looked out at the ocean to, but instead of looking in one direction, he was scanning the entire ocean he could see. Off in the distance, something caught his eye.

"Butch, the sun looks so beautiful when it sets. I dont get why i never noticed it-"

"Buttercup..."

"shh, please let me finish. Now, I dont get why ive never noticed it be-"

"Buttercup...!"

"Butch, please let me finish!" Buttercup shouted.

"Look!" Butch pointed to the far left.

Off in the setting sun, was an outlined of what seemed to be a small boat. But the boat was not alone, for a man was struggling to keep rowng the boat to shore. To shore?!

**Cliff hanger! Sorry its so short! I'll make it up to you next chapter, when i'm not in the library. Next chapter is going to be very long!**

**Review, and dont worry, more ButchxButtercup fluff in later chapters! Lots of it too!**


	14. Finally Married Part I

**Finally Married!**

**Part I**

**Finally reached my goal! But I couldnt have done it without you wonderful readers! Thank-You so much! This is going to be a long chapter, and I hope you like it very much. I hope I can update again today, and maybe update tomorrow as well. But for the mean-time, enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks RollingBubbles for making the goal!:)**

**Warning!: Okay, sorry for taking so long to update, but I had writters block! I couldnt think of anything! And my computer broke, so this is my Dad's 1980's computer.... SLOW! Also, this CHAPTER HAS A LEMON!**

Buttercup instantly got off of Butch's lap, and ran towards the beach.

"Buttercup! Buttercup!" Butch yelled running after her.

The others, hearing his shouts, ran towards the beach. Bubbles began to get worried, fearing her sister had gotten hurt. The four finally saw Butch, also running after Buttercup. They followed, until they saw Buttercup diving into the ocean. Butch, not wasting any time, dove in after her. Who knew who this man was, who knew if he was good or evil. No one knew, and just greeting the man was dangerous.

Brick, and Boomer dove in as well, leaving Bubbles and Blossom to watch. At first, they were extremely confused, but when they too saw the struggling man, they gasped. Not from fear, but from shock. They were stunned, too stunned to even move. When was the last time they saw another man? Another life outside there home? Not since a long time, and even then did those memories fade away. Curiousity filled their minds, and they began to think.

_Does he talk? Does he speak english? Does he know Professor? Where did he come from?_

So many thoughts where running through their heads that they didnt notice Butch carry the man ashore. Once Butch reached land, he instantly threw the man on the sand, and got on top of him. He held him by his neck, chocking him.

"Who are you?" Butch shouted, angirly.

"P-Please..." The man begged, trying to breath.

"Butch, let him go!" Buttercup shouted, as she tried getting Butch off of the man.

"Brick, come over here!" Blossom shouted, as she looked inside the boat that came ashore.

Brick walked over to her and Blossom had a look of fear as she peered into the boat. Brick looked, and his eyes widened. At the far corner of the small boat, was a young girl. Probably twelve or thriteen. She was sleeping, and her nose was red and runny. It appeared she was sick with a cold.

"Is that a... girl?" Blossom asked, as she now looked at her with curiosity.

"Yes, that is Blossom. But be careful, she is sick and it might be contagious." Brick warned.

"Sick?" Blossom repeated.

"Yes," Brick said.

Meanwhile, Butch still had the man's neck in a tight grip. Bubbles helped Buttercup get him off, and with the help of Boomer, Butch was finally pulled off. The man coughed roughly, gasping for percious oxygen. Butch glared at the man, not wanting him on the island at all. He had a feeling this man ment danger, as if there was a reason he was out in the middle of the ocean in a small boat.

"Please, my daughter!" The man shouted, as he saw Brick carry the young girl out of the boat. "Dont hurt my daughter!"

Brick handed Blossom the girl, as he made his way over to the man. He smiled slightly, as he spoke in a low, yet serious voice.

"We arent going to hurt her, though, who are you? Why were you out in the ocean?" Brick asked.

"My name is Captin Laborc, my ship sunk. We were on a mission, you can say, trying to find lost children of a man. I met him, tall, dark black hair. He had been on a shipwreck, and apperently lost his whole family. Including friends that were on the ship with him." Captin Laborc said.

"...Well then, there is no need to fear us. Tell me, are you the only survivor?" Brick asked.

"Me, and my daughter, yes," Captin Laborc said.

The teens looked at each other, still thinking whether they should let the man stay, or to send him sailing back on his boat. Brick, being nice, decided he would let him stay. The Captin thanked him, and started to look for his daughter. Brick suggested he should eat first, then they would take him to his daughter. He agreed, starving from the three days with no food.

Blossom brought the young girl into the shelter, laying her gently on her bed. She looked at her, as she spotted many things smiliar on the young girl that she too had. Her hair, though not a orange-red color, but a blonde, was soft and smooth just like Blossom's.  
Her face was very baby-like, and her skin was a creamy color.

"Blossom!" Bubbles called out, as she entered the shelter.

Blossom jumped, startled.

"Bubbles, dont yell like that! She is sleeping, and you almost scared me half to death." Blossom sharply whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Brick wanted to know if you were alright and to come and eat dinner." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Blossom said.

"Okay," Bubbles said, as she exited the shelter and walked towards the small fire were Boomer cooked.

She took a seat next to him, leaning and gently putting her head in the crook of his neck. She sighed, and watched as he cooked. The two were in a very comfortable silence, enjoying the company of each other, and the warmth as well. Brick, Butch, Buttercup, and Captin Laborc sat across from the two. Butch, still being very stubborn, refused to speak or look at the Captin.

Meanwhile, Brick played with a small object in his hands, tracing the lettering he carved in the inner part of the small object. Captin Laborc eyed the object, and saw it was a circle made of soft, smooth wood. He could tell Brick had tooken some time to make it, since it was so...perfect.

"What is that for?" Captin Laborc asked.

"Oh, this? For Blossom," Brick said.

"Eh? What is it?" Captin Laborc asked.

"Its an engagment ring," Brick said.

"Engagment? Arent you a little too young?" Captin Laborc shouted, startling Bubbles as she fell backwards.

"Im okay!" She quickly said as Boomer helped her up.

"What do you mean 'too young'?" Brick asked.

"Well, arent you still a teenager?" Captin Laborc asked,

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Brick asked.

"Well, are you sure you want to marry at a young age?" Captin Laborc asked.

"Yes, I do! I love Blossom with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Brick said.

"Hm... well, I used to be a Priest before I became a Captin," Captin Laborc said

"So, you can let me marry Blossom?" Brick asked, getting very excited and nervous at the same time. Just picturing Blossom in a beautiful...white wedding dress made him get a tingly feeling in his stomach.

"Of course," Captin Laborc said,

Brick smiled the happiest smile ever, feeling so happy about marry the girl of his dreams. Speaking of Blossom, she finally walked out of the shelter, as Boomer finished cooking. She sat next to Brick, as she accepted her share of food. As did everyone else. They all ate, having conversations here and there, while they left some food for the young girl when she woke up.

"Where is my daughter?" Captin Laborc asked, as he finished his food.

"She is in the shelter," Blossom said.

"May I see her now?" He asked, practically begging.

"Of course," Blossom said, as she stood up and led the Captin to his daughter.

He knelt down, as he gently stroked his daughter's warm cheek. She had been starving of hunger, until she finally fell asleep, slipping into a comma. She had been asleep for a day already, worrying her father sick. He feared she would never wake up, and with that thought, he quietly sobbed for his daughter.

"Dont worry, she will wake up," Blossom softly said, as she comfortingly rubbed the Captin's back.

"What if she doesnt? What if.."

"She is just a little sick, dont worry," Blossom said.

"Okay..."

Brick entered the shelter, as he saw a sobbing Captin and a comforting Blossom at his side. He walked over to the two, and looked down at the girl. She was sweating slightly, probably from a fever. Though, nothing serious. All she needed was to wake up. As Brick showed the Captin to his bed, Blossom climbed up the ladder to her bed and she layed down with many thoughts in her head.

During dinner, Brick had been nervous when he talked to her. It was very strange, since he hadnt really been nervous around her for quit some time. Blossom had this feeling where she felt as if he didnt want to talk to her, or maybe she did something wrong. Did he not want to marry her? Was that it..? Did he not love her?

Quiet tears streamed down Blossom's cheeks, as that thought echoed in her head. Brick heard quiet sobs, and made his way up to Blossom. He saw her crying, with her eyes closed tightly as if trying to erase an awful thought. He went to her side sitting down on the bed.

The sudden movement made Blossom jump, as she saw who sat down. The person she didnt want to see.

"What do you want Brick?" Blossom hissed.

"Blossom, did I do something?" Brick asked, a worried look on his face.

"Why didnt you just tell me, Brick?" Blossom said, more tears coming.

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked, now utterly confused.

"You made me think you actually wanted to marry me!"

"But I do!"

"What?"

"I do want to marry you Blossom, what made you think I didnt want to?" Brick asked.

"But...you were hardly talking to me at dinner, I felt like you were ignoring me," Blossom said, sniffiling.

"No... I was just a little nervous about..." Brick trailed off, still nervous.

"About what?" Blossom asked, geturing for him to keep going.

"About marrying you." Brick quickly said.

Blossom felt her heart soar to the heavens, as she kissed Brick softly on the lips. He didnt waste no time in kissing her back, as she snaked her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closed by wraping his arms around her waist. Hid tongue slid across her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She granted him entrance, as his tongue slid into her mouth, exploring every part of her mouth.

She did the same, enjoying the feeling. Brick pushed her gently down on the bed, as he climbed on top of her, not parting away from her lips. Blossom felt Brick on top of her, but she actually felt comfortable, unlike last time. She wasnt scared, she felt warm and hot underneath Brick. She loved all these emotions and feelings going through her. It felt amazing.

Brick's hands rubbed Blossom's hips affectionatly, before his right hand began moving up her stomach. He had the urge to feel Blossom in some areas he never felt before. While he kissed her passionatly, he heard her moan in his mouth, and it drove him wild.

He parted from her mouth, only to begin suck and softly biting her neck. Blossom felt his tongue swril and his teeth bite on her neck, and she moaned in pure pleasure. She felt his hand travel up her stomach, getting nearer and nearer to her plump breast. Finally, she felt his hand go under her tube top, as he rubbed and pinched her erect nipple. She felt such pleasure, it felt so good.

She felt herself suddenly become wet in between her legs, but the feeling felt...natural. Brick loved how her nipple felt, so soft and hard. The feeling of her plump breast fitting his palm so perfectly, he loved it. His mouth began to also travel downward, now sucking on her collarbone. He felt his part throb and grow hard, the feeling was new, and it was a good feeling.

His right hand left her breast, and Blossom gave out a small whine of rejection. He then carefully lifted Blossom, as his hands traveled to her back. He found the knot that kept Blossom's tube top on her breast, and right now, he wanted it _off_. He undid the knot, and slowly pulled it off Blossom's breast, his past was teasing Blossom, as she wanted his amazing hand on her breast again. Brick smirked as her heard he beg for him.

Since he too wanted to touch her treasures, he then threw the tube top to the floor, and once again began sucking on her collarbone. Traveling downwards, his mouth reached the top of her breast, and he licked his way down to her lovely pink nipple. He sucked, and gently bite down, making her moan constantly.

Blossom's hand roamed his toned chest, as he sucked on her breast. She felt every muscle and his sexy pack. Brick groaned as her hands roamed his chest, making his member throb even more. Brick then began kissing his way to her stomach, stopping at her belly-button to kiss and lick around it. His hand then went to her skirt, undoing the knot at the side, and pulling them off. Her panties were the only things left, and those too, came off. She was now completly naked.

Brick found his way to her wet cave, and he had the urge to not only touch her...but to taste her. Slowly, he opened her legs and kissed her hot lips, as he parted them and began to stick out of tongue. He licked her nub, as Blossom's grip on the bed sheets tightened. His tongue felt so good, and it was so much pleasure for Blossom. She didnt want him down there, but at the same time she did. She felt like pulling away, then she felt like staying at the same time. Suddenly, she felt his finger go in her cave, as her scream was muffeled by his lips. She tasted herself, finding she tasted like strawberries, such a wonderful taste. A second finger found its way inside, as Brick tried to find a certain spot in her that drove her crazy. He rubbed, and parted his fingers as they explored her cave.

He felt a small attachment, and out of curiosity, he ran his fingers over it. Blossom moaned loudly, and Brick smirked. He found her spot. As he entered a third finger, he constantly rubbed over her spot, and Blossom felt a swirling sensation in her stomach. Then, she felt an explosion, as she felt her legs become extremely wet, and she screamed out from the entincity of the feeling.

Her juices flowed onto Brick's hand, as he took out his fingers and hungrily licked them clean. Blossom watched, as she felt herself become hot again. Since Brick tasted her, she too wanted to see how Brick tasted. Flipping them over, Blossom ended up on top, as she kissed Brick passionatly. Her hands reached his lion-clothing around his waist, and undid the knot, as she pulled them off.

Brick's member was freed, as it throbbed and was rock hard. Blossom's hand grabbed a hold of his member, and she gently rubbed him. She decided to tease him, just like he did to her. Smirking, she traveled downward, until her mouth was right above his hard member. How Brick wanted her hot mouth around his member, her tongue to taste. He wanted that badly. Blossom watched as Brick groaned from how her hand rubbed, and how her lips kissed his member from his balls to his head.

"Blossom..." Brick groaned.

Blossom then slowly put her mouth on his head, as her tongue swirled in circles. She then began putting his member deeper into her mouth, as her head went up and down. Brick loved this feeling, not wanting Blossom to stop at all. Soon, he felt his member twitch with excitment, as he felt himself become somewhat filled up. Suddenly, he saw Blossom's mouth overfill with a white, creamy substance.

She licked it all up, as Brick's now limp member once again became hard. He then flipped her over, so that he was now on top. Slowly, he began to enter into her heated cave, as he stretched her walls for his entrance. Blossom was in pain and pleasure, as tears of pain rolled down her cheeks, and whines of pleasure escaped her throat. Brick kissed her tears away, as he entered more slowly. He then felt an obstacle, and new he had to break through it. But would it hurt Blossom?

"Blossom...I don't want to hurt you," Brick said, as he began pulling out.

Blossom wrapped her legs around his waist, stopping him from completly pulling out.

"No, please," Blossom whispered.

Brick, finding her scrunched up face adorable and cute, kissed her passiontaly, as in one swift enter, broke her barrier. She screamed in Brick's mouth, as she felt her cave filled and her walls stretched. She pushed her legs down on Brick's hips, giving him a signal to move. Getting her signal, he began pumping in a slow past.

"Faster.." Blossom moaned.

Brick obeyed, as he went faster, Blossom's moans and groans of pleasure making him go harder. The tightness of her walls coming down on his member made him grunt in pleasure, and go even faster. The two were covered in dripplets of sweat, and the sound of sweet love making.

Then came the fireworks, as they exploded and sent staisfying sensations through Brick and Blossom.

Exhuasted, Brick collasped beside Blossom, pulling out at the same time. Blossom rolled over, as she layed her head on his chest. He pulled the covers over them, as he kissed Blossom's forehead affectionatly. Her soft breathing like a beautiful lullaby to him, as he too fell asleep.

**Whoa... Okay, my friend took FOREVER to write the lemon, so I wrote my own. yes, this is the lemon I wrote, and it probably sucks. I mean, it took me almost two months just to write what? 5 or 6 paragraphs of a lemon? and It only takes other people a day or an hour? Gosh im so slow.. and inexperienced... DX Hopefully you at least liked it..**

**Review! Thanks everyone for reviewing, you all get cookies! Yay!**


	15. Finally Married Part II

**Finally Married **

**Part II**

**Hey! Hope the Lemon was good enough :P **

**BB, I dont understand your review? I was lost..?**

**Okay, There isn't going to be a lemon in this chapter, but maybe in the next one. Not for BrickxBlossom, but for BubblesxBoomer. Guess what? It snowed were I live today! Well... it hailed/snowed... I have never seen snow in my life! So I was so happy, that I decided to update two chapters possibly today! YEAH!**

**This chapter contains alot of smut, hehehe.**

The morning sun shined throught the cracks in the shelter roof, as the light hit Brick's face. He woke up, quickly squinting his eyes so that he wouldnt go blind from the sun's bright rays. Blossom was still sleeping next to him, cuddled up really close to him. Not to mention the fact that she was still naked.

Brick quickly, yet quietly, got out of her bed, tying back on his loin clothing around his waist. He heard ruffiling below, and he climbed down the ladder. Once he was down, he noticed that everyone was asleep. But he still heard a ruffling sound. It wasnt coming from outside, since it sounded so close. More like inside the shelter. He realized that he hadnt checked on the Captin's young daughter.

Silently walking to her bed, he saw her light brown eyes flutter open as she took a second to take in her new surrondings. As she looked from the shelter roof, to the right, then to the left where Brick stood, her eyes widened. She sure wasnt on the small life boat, but instead she was inside a shelter.

She opened her mouth to scream, but Brick covered her mouth with his hand, muffiling her screams of fear. She bit Brick's hand, as he winced in pain and reatreated his red hand.

"Father!" The young girl shouted, as she woke up everyone in the shelter.

"Shh!" Brick said, worrying that the Captin might get the wrong idea.

Blossom bolted up from her bed, hearing the scream of a girl. The bed sheets slide off her body, reaviling her upper torso. She shrieked as she quickly covered herself. She got out of her bed and picked up her clothing, getting dressed. She then rushed down the ladder and over to the girl. Bubbles, Boomer, Butch, Buttercup, and Captin Laborc were already in the room.

"She's awake!" Bubbles said happily.

"Hanna! Oh your awake!" The Captin siad with joy, as he rushed to his daughter and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Father," Hanna said, as she hugged her Father back. "Father, who are these people?"

"Oh, them. They helped us, and they helped you. They are a few years older then you, and they live here," Captin Laborc said.

"They live here? On this island?" Hanna asked, looking at the six teens.

"Yes," Captin Laborc said, still smiling and over whelmed with joy that his daughter was awake, and alive.

Hanna's stomach growled deeply, as a blush covered her face from embarrasment. Bubbles giggled, as she walked over to her small room and got some fruit. She gave some to Hanna, who happily ate it. She was starving, and she felt as if she could eat a whole cow!

"Brick, psst," Buttercup whispered, gesturing Brick to come outside with her.

Brick looked at her confused, but went outside anyways. Once outside, Buttercup gave him a 'I-know-what-happened' look, which Brick didnt like. He began shaking, not liking the glare she gave him. Gosh, if looks could kill, everyone would be dead from one glance of Buttercup.

"So, mind telling me why you werent in your bed last night? And instead in Blossom's bed?" Buttercup asked.

"Uh... she had a nightmare," Brick said, nervous and a bit scared of what Buttercup would do to him. Wait, did she even know what they did? Heck, Brick didnt even know, but it felt good and normal to do it.

"Nightmare, huh? Why was she making so much noise? I couldnt even sleep!" Buttercup shouted.

"Well, she had a nightmare, so I comforted her," Brick said. Was that was it was called? Comforting? No, because Blossom comforted the Captin, just not in that way.

"Okay, Brick. Whatever you say," Buttercup said, not entirely believing him. She walked back inside the shelter, leaving Brick to wonder what _exactly _he and Blossom did last night.

Something inside him persuaded him to go with it, and heck he didnt argue. Though, at the same time, he wanted to _prove _something to Blossom. But what did he want to prove? That he wanted to marry her? That was part of it, but there was something more.... love? Yes, that was what he wanted to prove. His love to Blossom. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and not only tell her, but _show _her.

So, he proved his love to her. He made love to her. Yes, that's exactly what he did. Brick smiled, now knowing what he and Blossom did last night. Once he was about to walk back into the shelter, Blossom came walking out. She smiled upon seeing him, and he smiled back.

She ran up to him, as he embraced her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as he did the same. He rested his head on her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of coconuts.

"I Love you.." Blossom mumbled, as she closed her eyes.

Brick kissed her forehead, as he put his forehead on hers. He lifted her chin up, making her look into his eyes. He leaned fowards, as she began to stand on her tippy-toes. There lips brushed against each others, giving a soft butterfly kiss.

"Are you two kissing?" A small voice came from behind, making the two quickly seperate from each other.

Their gazes fell upon the small Hanna, obviously done eating her fruit. She looked up at them, confused on why they were so close to each other seconds before she came. She was certain she saw them kissing, which she had never seen so close before.

"So, were you?" Hanna asked again, not leaving until she got an answer.

"Well, it wasnt exactly a kiss.." Blossom said, a blush finding its way on to her cheeks. Brick was the color of a tomato, not wanting to face Hanna right now.

"But it was going to be one, right?" Hanna asked.

"Sure.." Blossom said,

"Then why wasnt it?" Hanna asked.

Boy did she ask alot of questions, and Blossom was running out of answers.

"Because you startled us, thats all." Blossom said, a sweet smile on her face.

"So if I leave, you two will really kiss?" Hanna asked, smiling.

"..." Blossom had no clue how to answer her, sure they would kiss, but should she tell her?

"Nevermind, I know how teenagers are now! Hehehe!" Hanna giggled, as she skipped away.

The two reds blushed, and Blossom had flash backs of last night. She couldnt handle it, as she fainted in Bricks arms. Bubbles and Boomer where out in the forest, spending some quality time together.

"Boomer, are these berries poisionous?" Bubbles asked, as the played with a berry in her hand. She had never seen it before, and she wasnt sure if she should put it in the basket or not.

Boomer came over to her, eyeing the small berry.

"Why dont you feed it to a squrriel, or an animal?" Boomer asked.

"Boomer, but if its poisionous the poor baby animal will die! How could you do that?" Bubbles asked, tears filling her eyes.

"No, no no no no! I'm sorry, I wasnt thinking!" Boomer quickly said, as he got worried Bubbles wouldnt want to talk to him. He thought it was a clever idea, but to Bubbles, it was horrid and evil.

He pulled her into a hug, as she sniffled the tears away.

"If Brick was here, he would know if it was poisonious or not," Bubbles said.

Boomer felt his heart sink. He could be smart like his brother too. He could tell if it was poisionous or not, just like his brother. So, what made him so different? Did Bubbles really want Brick here instead of him? Did she not want him no more?

"Bubbles, would you rather be with Brick then me?" Boomer asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No, I just want him here so that he can tell me whats bad and whats good," Bubbles said.

Boomer then felt a whole lot better. Of course Bubbles wanted him there! Why wouldnt she?

"I could tell you whats beautiful," Boomer said.

"What?" Bubbles asked, very interested in what was so beautiful. Was it a rose? Or maybe it was a tree! Or a cute bunny!

Boomer leaned down, as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You," He whispered.

Bubbles felt her face become hot, as her cheeks became a light pink. Boomer chuckeled, as he parted from her and began to pick some more berries. Bubbles stood there, shocked and so weak in the knees. How did Boomer have such an effect on her?

Butch watched as Buttercup began making a wedding viel from white flowers and vines. He rested his chin on his hand, as he stared at her with a smile. She watched him from the corner of her eye, smiling back. Each time they looked eyes with one another, it seemed as if the whole world stopped. As if it stopped, just so that they could savor the moment. Then, it began spinning again, as if it felt it gave them enough time to enjoy it.

Buttercup continued to make the viel, as she grabbed a nice long peice of a bed sheet and began tieing it on. Once she finished, she admired her work. It looked so pretty to her. Butch was amazed at how Buttercup was so artistic, and he would love to see that on her.

He got up from the chair he sat on, and walked behing Buttercup as she hung the viel neatly on a small hook. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, as he kissed her neck gently.

"You did a wonderful job," Butch said huskily, as he planted another kiss on her neck.

"Haha, stop it Butch, that tickles!" Buttercup giggles, as he kissed he again.

She struggeled to pull, as she turned around in his arms so that she was now facing him. The two stared into each other's green eyes, as their lipps met in a passionate kiss. They made their way over to her bed, as she was layed down gently upon it. Butch climbed on top her, not breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he broke away from the kiss, nedding air.

Buttercup stared at his plump lips, as they were parted slightly. Then, she did something she never thought she would do. She kissed him, but not a normal kiss like they always did, this time, she kissed him as she entered her tongue in his mouth. The feeling felt really weird, but then it felt really good.

"What the..."

Buttercup pushed Butch off of her, as he fell off the bed with a huge thud.

"Ow!" Butch said, rubbing the back of his head as he got up.

"Hanna?" Buttercup said, as she saw Hanna standing in the door way. Was she there the whole time?

"Where you two kissing?" Hanna asked, an eyebrow lifted in a confused state.

"Yes, we _were _kissing," Butch said, not so polietly.

"Oh, sorry!" Hanna said,

"Well, you shouldnt spy on people!" Butch shouted.

"I wasnt spying, I just came in here to ask Buttercup if she wanted to play a game with me!"

"She probably doesnt!"

"What if she probably does?"

"Shut-up!" Buttercup shouted, as she looked at Butch then Hanna. "What is up with you, Butch? Stop shouting." Buttercup then looked at Hanna, and smiled sweetly, "Of course I'll play with you, just wait outside please."

Butch glared as Hanna exited the shelter, she then poked her head inside and stuck out her tongue to Butch in a teasing way.

"Butch, what is the matter with you? Shouting at a young girl like that!" Buttercup scoled, but her anger didnt last long, since she planted a short kiss on his lips. "Come on, stop being so jealous." Buttercup teased, as she ran outside.

"I'm not jealous!" Butch shouted after her.

As Buttercup reached Hanna, she sat next to her on the soft grass.

"So, what did you want to play?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, it's not really a game, its more like setting something up,"

"Okay, what are we setting up?"

"An Arch way, its for Brick and Blossom's wedding,"

"Wedding?"

"Yeah, Father said they are getting married, so he wanted me to make an arch with flowers. Sort of like the viel you were making,"

"You saw me make that?"

"Yeah.... it was really pretty,"

"Thanks. So, you want me to help you make an arch?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, just go get some vines and flowers, while I go and get some other nice things,"

"Okay!"

The two went off in different directions, picking flowers and vines.

"Brick?" Blossom asked, as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Oh gosh, Blossom, you fainted," Brick said.

"Oh, sorry. Its just that Hanna was bringing back some memories of...last night," Blossom said.

"Oh yeah... Blossom?" Brick asked.

"Yeah?"

"You do know why I did what I did right?" Brick asked.

"...I was still trying to think of a reason why." Blossom said.

Brick grabbed her hand, as he kissed it and looked into her eyes. He had a soft, and serious expression.

"I did it because I wanted to show you how much I loved you," Brick said.

Tears filled Blossom's eyes. He loved her. She kissed him with all the love she had, as he too kissed her back. Brick embraced Blossom, as watched the sun slowly start to set. The Captin had told him to go to the top of the cliff at nighttime, so that he could finally marry Blossom.

**Review! Next chapter will be the last part of the Finally Married little thing, and I am still thinking if I should just do a Brick and Blossom marriage seen, or do all of them in a married scene. You tell me!**


	16. Finally Married Part III

**Finally Married- Part III**

**Chapter 16**

**SEX SCENE ButchxButtercup**

Brick gently grabbed Blossom's hand, and led her up to the cliff. The sun was setting, and the moon was becoming more and more lit by the sun's light. Blossom gasped at the beautiful sight from the very top of the cliff.

"Brick, it's wonderful," Blossom said, a bright smile on her face as she stared at the setting sun.

"Yes, I'm glad you think so," Brick said, as he stared at Blossom. To him, she was more beautiful then the setting sun.

"Well, why did you bring me here?" Blossom asked, as she took her gaze off the sun and turned to face Brick.

"I thought I should do this the _right _way," Brick said, as he got down on one knee.

Blossom was a bit confused, not really remembering how the man is suppose to propose. Though, once he took out the hand made ring, her eyes glistened. This had to be the most happiest moment of her life. She never thought Brick wold ever fall in love with her, or she for him.

But here he was, on one knee, with a gorgeous ring, and those simple words of commitment, promise, love, and forever engraved in her memory.

"Blossom Utonium, will you marry me?" Brick asked, looking up at her as a single tear escaped her eye.

"Yes!" Blossom said, as he slipped the ring on her finger, and she fell into his arms.

She had never cried so many tears of joy in all her life before. Things were finally taking the turn for the better. The Professor was certainly looking down upon her, and she didnt have to worry any longer. No more worries, for her and Brick. No more having to cry at night just thinking about Brick leaving her, because the ring on her finger proved that he would _never _leave her.

"Blossom," Brick whispered, as she pulled from the embrace to look at him. "Does the ring fit alright?"

Blossom giggled, her cheeks a rosey pink, "Yes," She replied.

"Hanna, come over here darling," Captin Laborc said, as Hanna skipped her way over to him. "Have you seen Brick and Blossom?"

"Yes," Hanna said.

"...Where are they?" Captin Laborc asked.

"On the cliff," Hanna replied.

"..." Hanna smiled, as she stared at her father. "Doing what?"

"Proposing!" Hanna happily said.

"My, that boy finally did it, eh?" Captin Laborc said, as he put the arch way in the right position.

"Proposing? What is that?" Buttercup asked, as she came from behind the arch way she had made.

Captin Laborc and Hanna looked at her with wide eyes, wuite surprised that she had no idea what marriage was. Who could blame her? She was away from society for probably her whole life.

"Its when two people are in love!" Hanna said.

"In love?" Buttercup asked, confused. She and Butch were in love, and he did no such thing as _proposing_.

"Yes, dear," Captin Laborc said. "Its when a man makes vows to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves, or in some other ways, its still the same,"

"And Brick and Blossom have done this?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, thats why we made the arch way, so Brick can kiss the bride!" Hanna said, happily twirling around, now dazing off into a little day dream.

"I dont think Brick wants to kiss the bride," Buttercup said. "Blossom wouldnt like him to kiss someone else,"

"No, Blossom is the bride, its what a woman is called when she is the center of attention in the wedding," Captin Labroc said. "She is the one getting wed."

"So, Blossom is the bride?" Buttercup asked.

Captin Laborc nodded.

"Then what is Brick?" Buttercup asked.

"The groom. Hanna, can you stop twirling, your going to trip over a rock!" Captin Laborc said.

"Groom?" Buttercup repeated. "So that's what Hanna was telling me, the wedding,"

"Yes, now can you get the others? They should be here for the newly wed couple," Captin Laborc said.

"Sure," Buttercup said, though when she turned to leave she gave out a sigh.

Had Butch known about _weddings, _and _proposing _this whole time? If so, why didnt he propose to Buttercup? Maybe... maybe he wasnt ready to spend his _whole _life with Buttercup.

"I can wait," Buttercup said to herself, as she made it to the shelter.

Boomer, Butch, and Bubbles were inside, looking through a binocular type item. Bubbles would peek through the thing, and smile widely.

"They are so perfect fir each other!" She squealed.

"What? What does that have?" Butch asked, interested in the pictures she was seeing.

Boomer had found other pictures, and the three were happily enjoying the sights.

"Captin Laborc sure did like this thing, if he wanted to bring it this," Boomer stated, as he had grabbed other things from Laborc's boat.

"I'm glad he did! They are really wonderful," Bubbles said, as she handed Butch the thing.

"What are these people doing?" Butch asked.

"I think they are talking," Bubbles said. "Its quite confusing, I have never seen a man stand one his knee in front of a girl,"

"Maybe it means something?" Boomer said, while looking through other things of Laborc's case.

"Boomer, you shouldnt go through his stuff! Maybe these pictures were personal..." Bubbles whispered.

"Nonsense! I'm sure Captin Laborc is NOT this man in thie picture. He is simply too thin, to be him,"

"People can change, you know!" Bubbles said, more like shouting at Butch.

"Calm down, Bubbs," Butch teased.

"You... Idiot!" Bubbles shouted, as Boomer looked at her shocked. She had never used such language before.

Butch's mouth was hanging open, stunned at her outburst.

"Bubbles... I... didnt mean it," Butch said.

"Well, you darn right should know people change! Take you for example," Bubbles said.

"Stop right there!" Butch shouted, now feeling offended.

"I cant believe you would insult Captin Laborc, our guest, our new friend in such a way!" Bubbles said, as she stormed out.

"She will calm down, I know she didnt mean it," Boomer said, as he went after Bubbles.

Buttercup had been watching the whole scene, and decided it was the right time to enter. Butch had angirly sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Buttercup climbed on his bed, coming up behind him and laying her hands on his shoulder. He jumped slightly at the touch, but calmed down when he saw it was her.

"She is just going through stuff maybe," Buttercup said, as she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"She didnt have to bring that up," Butch said, one of his hands on top of Buttercup's small soft hands.

"Dont let it get to you, lets enjoy the night," Buttercup said, as a small smile came to her lips, "I heard Brick and Blossom are going to have a wedding,"

"Wedding? What is that?" Butch asked.

"Oh, so you dont know," Buttercup muttered.

"Know? I dont even know what the word 'wedding' means!" Butch said.

"Well, you can find out, now we have to go to outside to see it." Buttercup said, as she kissed him once more and headed out.

Boomer and Bubbles were already there, but Bubbles refused to talk to Butch. Brick and Blossom were standing under the arch way, as Brick made his vows. Bubbles mood completely changed from angry and stubborn, to happy and dreamy. She obviously loved the romance going on between her lover's brother, and her sister.

Buttercup had to admit, she was enchanced by the whole event. It seemed to lift their spirits, and Hanna had still been twirling after they had kissed. But she also felt as if she didnt want to _be _the center of _everyone's _attention, just _his _attention. She just wanted it to be him and her, what more did she need? She had everything she wanted. It felt wonderful, and warm.

Butch had been deep in thought as he watched his brother and his wife. Maybe he and Buttercup could do the same, once he got the whole concept of the 'wedding' thing. He still seemed confused about it. What did Brick and Blossom do to be able to stand under that arch way and kiss in front of everyone? And that circle around her finger, why the heck was that there?

It seemed like Brick and Blossom saw each other as something different, something new to their eyes. To Butch they were just _Brick_, and _Blossom_. But to them it was _my husband, Brick _and _my wife, Blossom_. Wife, husband? Did they give each other new names? Butch couldnt really concentrate as he dances with Buttercup. Sure, he held her and swiftly moved with her, but she would look up at him with a worried expression. He was fine really, despite the way his brain hurt, he was completely fine!

_Is this how much Brick thinks a DAY? _Butch thought, as he tried easing his mind. He probably worked it too hard. Even if everything was done _right in front of his eyes _he still needed to know what it meant. Just the sight of it doesnt mean you understand it! Maybe the Captin could help him. He planned it all out, be the way.

"Butch, is something troubeling you?" Buttercup asked.

"Hm? Oh, no, not at all." Butch replied, a bit quicker then a normal answer.

"We can talk about it alone in the shelter?" Buttercup suggested.

"Well... alright," Butch agreed, as the two told the others they were going to the shelter.

They entered the shelter, and Buttercup sat Butch down on his bed. She was very worried about him, he seemed bothered. Was it her? Hopefully not, but she didnt know.

"Please, tell me whats wrong," Buttercup pleaded.

"Buttercup, did you like the wedding?" Butch suddenly asked.

"Well, yes I did bu-"

"Then we can have one. One better then Brick and Blossom's," Butch began rambiling on.

"Butch, dear," Buttercup tried stopping Butch. She didnt want one, she didnt want to be like every other girl and have a wedding. She wanted to just have Butch. You could be married and not having a wedding, couldnt you? Maybe you could. Buttercup thought.

"It can be special for you, and we can spend the rest of the day with each other and-"

Butch was silenced by a kiss from Buttercup, as she set him back down on the bed without breaking the kiss.

"Butch," Buttercup said, "I dont want a wedding,"

"But, you liked it and we could have one," Butch said.

"I just want you, nothing else," Buttercup said as she kissed him again.

Butch kissed her back, his head tilted up from him sitting and her standing. Slowly, she began do push him down gently on the bed, and he put his hand to rest on her back, while his other hand laid on her butt. She gave him a soft moan from the feeling of him giving her light squeezes.

Butch began pulling on the knot tied on her back, holding her tube top in place. He had the urge to just rip it off, well, at least to get it off of her. He felt warm, becoming hot by each moan of pleasure Buttercup gave. She roamed his built chest, her small hands seeming to go on on feeling his chest forever.

She felt a tug from her tube top, then it felt extremely lose. She panicked a bit, and stood up, only to have it slid right off her, revealing her plump breat to Butch's eyes. They widened slightly, as she saw his eyes stare at her breast. She was about to put her tube top back on, when Butch sat up slightly and kissed her passionatly.

She felt her chest press against his, and she gave a satisfied moan. Putting the top back on had now vanished from her thoughts. His hand now was on her firm, soft stomach, traveling upwards. She felt his hands cup her breast, and she parted from the kiss to gasp at the touch.

He loved the feeling. They fit so perfectly, felt so soft in his hands. He rubbed her nipple, feeling it become erect. He began to lick and suck her neck, making his way down south. His mouth circled around her nipple, sucking slowly, while he undid the other knot to her skirt.

Buttercup also began undoing the knot to his clothing, and threw it on the ground. They felt so hot, so right. They didnt know what exactly they were doing, but like Brick and Blossom, it felt natural. Buttercup moaned and gasped at all these new feelings. They drove her crazy, all the intense pleasure.

Butch was so gentle with her, giving her feather like touches here and there. His personality didnt fit him during this moment, he seemed like a person. His small, yet pleasurable and wonderful thrust into her. She felt complete, so loved. They were one, and Butch had really changed.

Not complaining when she disagreed on having a wedding, not minding when she sneaked up on him earlier... he had changed, and Buttercup fell in love all over again.

"_People change.."_

Bubbles was right, people do change, for the better. People who change, have reasons to, and Butch's reason was laying underneath him, as she screamed out his name in intensity. This is what he wanted all along, and he got it. He pulled out and brought her to lay on top of him, as they caught their breaths.

She moved closer to him, making invisiable circles on his chest.

"You dont even know what a wedding is, do you?" She asked.

"No,"

**Cute! I survived the writers block! I got my mind back!**

**Review! The story is going much longer then I thought, and I dont really know if I have any other ideas for another lemon scene for Bubbles and Boomer. **

**Writers Block- MUHAHAHA!**

**Your annoying author- NO! IDEAS?**


	17. Fruity Love

**Fruity Love**

**BubblesxBoomer**

Bubbles sat on her bed, humming a lovely tune as she sewed herself new clothing. She had leanred how to sew from Ms. Keane, and she loved how she could make something so beautiful. Boomer watched from a chair he sat on, a dreamy expression on his face. Her delicate hands moved in a pleasing rhythm for him. Her blonde hair, which was tied in two pony-tails, reached her shoulders, hugging her angelic face.

"Boomer, can you cut the string please?" Bubbles asked, looking at Boomer.

He was too caught up in his day dream to hear Bubbles. She waited patiently for his answer, but when he gave none, she started to feel as if he was ignoring her. It hurt to feel ignored by Boomer.

"Boomer…could you…please cut the string?" Bubbles asked one more time, as tears came to her eyes. Her voice was shaky, as he bottom lip trembled a bit.

"Bubbles, did you prick your finger?" Boomer suddenly jolted, concerned as to why his angel was crying.

"No!" Bubbles said, as she dropped the cloth, and began to cry in her hands. "You were ignoring me! I-I-I..!"

"Ignoring you? Bubbles, I would never ignore you!" Boomer then got up from the chair and went to sit next to her on her bed.

"I asked you to cut the string, and you just ignored me! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" Bubbles sobbed.

Boomer felt horrible. His Bubbled had asked him a question, and all he did was sit there and stare like a mad man. He had no clue how to make Bubbles stop crying. He could kiss her cheek like Brick did to Blossom. No… he would start becoming Brick.

He could squeeze her in a loving embrace like Butch did to Buttercup. No… that would be to rough for Bubbles. The only option he had was a mere flashback. When they were younger, Bubbles would cry for small things. Such as a tiny tear in her teddy bear, or a stolen cookie. Whenever he saw Bubbles cry, he would give her whatever he had.

But… what was there to give her? He had no teddy bear, and her had no cookies. Fruit? Sure he didn't have any, but he could go pick some. Her could pick her favorite! Blueberries. Better, she could come with him and pick the ones she wanted. They could spend all day together, and she could be happy.

"Bubbles, how about I take you to go pick fruit with me? Just the two of us," Boomer said lovingly in her ear.

She sniffled, wiping her tears away. She turned to face Boomer with a rosy button nose.

"Really?" Bubbles asked, sniffling still.

"Sure! How about we go right now? Brick and Blossom are at the small lake, and Butch and Buttercup are still strangely sleeping together," Boomer said, a confused look on his face for the moment.

"Hehe! Why didn't you ask me earlier? Come on, let's go right now!" Bubbles said, once again in her bubbly mood. Her giggles made him smile, as he watched her grab her fruit basket.

She was about to climb down the stairs when she popped her head up to see Boomer smiling dreamingly. She giggled, as she reminded him of their fruit picking. They walked into the forest to their spot. It was the same spot in which Boomer had tripped in the lake from staring at Bubbles.

Yet, the fruit spot became more beautiful, and more surrounded by gorgeous Palm trees, and forest bushes. No one knew of this spot except for them, and that's what made it so special. Bubbles made it to the spot, setting her basket down on the ground.

She then tore of some palm leaves from small palm trees, and laid them on the ground. She was going to use them as a 'blanket' to sit on, or lay down. Boomer then started picking his favorite fruit, setting it on the leaves. He absolutely loved Pineapple.

As the center of the leaves soon became filled with delicious fruit, Bubbles finally decided to stop picking and start feasting. She popped blueberry after blueberry into her mouth. Boomer found how she moaned from the yummy taste to be very…_very _attractive. Maybe too attractive.

"Mmm! These are so good!" Bubbles moaned, popping another in her mouth, sucking on her fingers as she did.

"Bubbles…"

"Oh gosh! Boomer!" Bubbles moaned again, this time closing her eyes to savor the sweet taste of the berry.

"Bubbles… could you…. Try some Papaya?" Boomer said, quickly offering the fruit to Bubbles.

She stopped eating the berries, and stared at the orange-red fruit. Smiling, she took it and began taking bites out of it. Boomer sighed in relief. At least she was _biting_ the fruit. Then… she decided to torture him again. Well, in Boomer's case.

"Boomer, it's so juicy!" Bubbles said, as she now suckled on the Papaya, sucking the wonderful juice.

Boomer tried his best to keep his mind on the fruit he was _eating. _But was too caught up in her moans to notice what a mess he was making. Pineapple juice flowed all around his mouth, dripping to his chest as it dripped off his chin.

Bubbles stopped and saw how Boomer was eating. He was shoving the pineapple in his mouth! She wanted to remind of his manners, but he looked so…cute! How could she even get angry? Suddenly, Bubbles had the urge to clean Boomer up. But not with a towel…

"Boomer, your all full of juice!" Bubbles said, as she finished her fruit.

"So…?" Boomer asked, not looking at Bubbles, afraid she was going to torture him again.

"So, how are you going to get cleaned up?" Bubbles asked. "I didn't bring any towels,"

"The stream," Boomer said, as he found himself looking at Bubbles.

Surprisingly, she made no mess of herself, and her look of confusion on her face made her torture Boomer to no end.

"Kiss me…" Boomer said, almost as if in a trance.

Bubbles smiled, as she ran her finger across his bottom lip, "But you're all sticky!" She giggled.

Coming back to reality, Boomer smirked as he replied, "So, kiss me,"

Bubbles smiled even wider, as she leaned in to met his sticky lips. Their lips met, as Bubbles tasted the Pineapple flavor. Maybe blueberries were her second favorite. Boomer then embraced her, deepening the kiss. He loved everything about her, and he… wanted to do something at the moment.

Though deep down, he felt a small tinge of rejection if he made another move.

"Boomer… I feel weird," Bubbles said, breaking from the kiss.

"Yeah, me too… I feel sort of happy," Boomer said, as Bubbles suddenly pressed her lips against him roughly.

He was surprised by her actions, but kissed her back with the same passion. Their tongues battled, as Boomer brought her on top of him, feeling her pale smooth legs. His feeling of being happy increased, as Bubbles chest rubbed against his through her top.

Suddenly, Bubbles straddled his waist, sitting up as she reached behind her, fiddling with something. Boomer looked up at her confused, until _bam_, her top slid off as she threw it to the side. She then bent down to kiss him again.

Now, Boomer could feel her nipples rub against his own, and the feeling of happiness went to those of excitement. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles. She sure shocked him just seconds ago, but he felt as if he wanted her to do more. To take off more. Her skirt…

"Bubbles, I'm still all sticky," Boomer muttered against her lips.

"That's fine," Bubbles said, as she gently placed his hand on her breast.

His eyes widened at the feel of the soft lump on her chest. She never had such _things _when she was young, so being able to feel something he had never saw before was amazing. Boomer then massaged, as he began kissing her neck. Why hadn't they been able to do this earlier?

The passion grew, as the two got more into their foreplays. Soon, all clothing was thrown to the sides, as they discovered new feelings both absent and concrete. Their moans filled their spot, as sweat covered their heated bodies.

"Bubbles, I think doing this will hurt you," Boomer whispered in her ear, as he felt her insides.

"If you hurt me, then my tears will heal me," Bubbles said, as she let out a cry of pain as Boomer entered her.

He gave her kisses to calm her down, as he began to start a rhythmic motion. Mimicking that of her sewing. The felt so loved, so full and one. Bubbles never thought she could feel this way in her life, never thought Boomer would love in her in a whole new way.

And she wasn't complaining, this feeling was total love. Though, it all ended when she felt a wave of pleasurable explosions release. She felt him too release all love into her, as they kissed and cuddled. Sleep covered the two lovers, as they had smiled on their faces.

Boomer woke up to find that it was night time, and possibly the others had been looking for them all day. He looked to see Bubbles still sleeping peacefully, as he gently began dressing her. After putting her top and skirt back on, he dressed to and picked her up bridal style carefully. He certainly wouldn't have them sleep in the forest. Bubbles would wake up screaming that she had finally been taken away.

Making his way through the dark to the shelter, he saw that the others had all fallen asleep. Quietly, though he struggled, he climbed the ladder holding Bubbles with one arm tightly. She really was petite and beautiful. He then walked to her bed, and placed her gently on her bed, covering her with her blankets. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, as he began making his way to his bed.

He stopped when something on her bed caught his eye.

"_Boomer, could you please cut the string?"_

Grabbing the sharp small hand-held spear, he cut the string, as he went to sleep.

**Was that good? Gosh I'm so tired! Sorry if any mistakes are made! I have been playing SSBB online, that's why I haven't updated this story! Oh my… what kind of reviews am I getting? Making of the kissing with me? Kiss the author? I shouldn't get all this attention! XD I get enough from my puppy… he is the only one who loves me. **

**No! I'm just kidding :P**

**Please Review and I hopefully will re-edit earlier chapters to make more sense. I do already have the next chapter ready to type out! **


End file.
